Day at the Litwak Arcade
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Mike Mazinsky's 13th birthday! Everyone is excited as they celebrate in Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Xandir P. Wifflebottom has a gift for Mike which includes a trip to the video game arcade, but it turns into a brand new adventure as it seems that a villain is after Mike and somehow brings them into the world of video games for revenge as they meet various new people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written for Nika Futterman's birthday on October 25th. Thought I'd shoot this out as soon as I could. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.**

* * *

We are shown a black screen at first until we see colorful blocks with our beloved Cartoon Network characters such as Dexter and Dee Dee, the Powerpuff Girls, the Eds, and Cow and Chicken. As they are shown, we hear a song starting up.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Dexter's voice counted as the other Cartoon Cartoon stars started to sing their theme song together.

"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!~"

The F disc rolled into a wall, showing Chicken as he crossed his wings with his foot tapping as Bubbles giggled.

"Is THAT it?" Chicken glared.

"NO! That is not it!" Dexter glared back.

"NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" The Cartoon Cartoons continued as we see clips from their shows on the screen.

"Don't make me sing!" Courage whimpered.

"LAAAAAAAAAAA!~" The Cartoon Cartoons concluded together as the theme song ended.

* * *

The F Disc soon shot around like a pinball in a pinball machine as the main stage was shown with Mike Mazinsky in the center of a big table with a smile with the other Cartoon Cartoon stars with her, along with her co-stars: Lu and Og. It seemed like everybody was there at the table such as Eustace and Muriel Bagge, their dog Courage, Johnny Bravo, The Eds, the Powerpuff Girls, the Mayor with Ms. Bellum, Dexter, Dee Dee, Otto Osworth, Sheep, Cow & Chicken, I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel, and Sheep.

"Good evening, everyone!" Mike smiled to the fourth wall. "Mike Mazinsky here and welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and it's a very special night."

"And you might be wondering why it's so special." Og spoke up.

"I forgot to wear underwear, guys." Ed spoke up.

"Ew, no!" Lu grimaced.

"Allow me, Michelene." Weasel replied.

Lu snickered from that which got her a glare from Mike.

"Today is our very own Mike's birthday tonight, so we're having a special Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in her honor," Weasel soon informed the viewers at home. "So we thank you all for joining us for games, presents, and more only on Cartoon Network!"

"Happy Birthday, Mike!" Everyone announced happily to the tomboy.

"Aw, you guys are the best." Mike smiled at them.

"What makes HER so special?" Sarah grumbled.

"Well, most of you." Mike rolled her eyes to Ed's little sister.

"Baby Sister, be nice to my friends." Ed told Sarah.

"Or what?" Sarah glared.

"Or else you won't be getting any cake, Sarah." Weasel replied.

"Oh, uh, of course, I'll behave, Mr. Weasel," Sarah grinned innocently. "Who here is a cute little angel, huh?"

"Definitely not you." Lu muttered.

"Oh, look who's talkin', Princess!" Sarah glared.

The two soon got into a fight cloud which made Mike roll her eyes.

"That's right! Tonight is Mike's birthday, so it's Mike's choice on tonight's CCF episodes!" The announcer took it from there. "Viewers, don't worry, you can still vote on the dotcom pick for next Friday, so don't miss it!"

"Right!" Mike's voice added as the roster was shown. "Starting tonight at 7:00, we got a brand new Mike, Lu, & Og!"

"Starring ME." Lu's voice replied.

"If anything you're a co-star." Og's voice told his cousin.

"Whatever! Just as long as this episode doesn't have any Cuzzlewitz in it!" Lu's voice replied.

"Guys, I'm tryin' to do something here," Mike's voice told the island kids. "As I was saying... Tonight is a brand new Mike, Lu, & Og, followed by a brand new Johnny Bravo! Then at 8:00, there'll be a Cow & Chicken with Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy! It's all happening right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

Lu and Sarah yelled out as they were still tumbling with each other in the background right behind Mike.

"Maybe I'll make a birthday wish to put Sarah on a bus to Boomerang Acres." Mike mumbled to herself.

The episode soon started which was time for a break for the animated actors as Mike's birthday party started.

"Oh, Mike, I hope you like this party we set up for you," Ed beamed. "How old are you now?"

"13," Mike replied. "Thanks, big guy, it's pretty good so far."

"I hope that you love these gift-wrapped boxes with items inside from colorful paper and the special day you were born pastry with toppings." Double D smiled.

"...What does that mean in English?" Dee Dee asked.

"He means Mike is going to love the presents, and the birthday cake we made for her." June replied.

"Oh." Dee Dee smiled bashfully.

"You have a lot to learn, my dear seester." Dexter replied.

"I do..." Dee Dee said.

Eddy smirked as he tried to get some cake.

"Don't touch the cake!" Velma said. "It's for later."

"Velma Dinkley?" Eddy asked. "You're here too?"

"Well, sure," Velma replied. "Just about everybody in Cartoon Network was invited."

"Like, I'm game for cake any time!" Shaggy smiled.

"Just remember that it's for later," Mike replied. "Perhaps now we could put candles in it and you guys could sing to me after the episode."

"Sure, Mike," Fred replied. "What episode is it anyway?"

"It's a special about how I first came to the Albonquetine Island," Mike smiled. "I really hope that the fans like it."

"Yeah, all two of them." Sarah smirked.

"Hey! You leave Mike's show alone!" Otto glared.

"Ooooohhh~" The others teased.

"Uh... I mean... Mike has a hard enough time already without people like you making it worse and you better stop!" Otto told Sarah, blushing slightly.

"Sarah, if you keep up this bad behavior, you'll be asked to leave." Weasel firmly told Sarah.

"I didn't do anything." Sarah pouted innocently.

"Honestly! You're worse than Baboon sometimes in the earlier seasons of my series." Weasel rolled his eyes.

"IR thought it was our series?" Baboon replied to him.

"Right, it is, but it's named after me." Weasel remarked.

"Duh... Okay..." Baboon replied.

There was a doorbell sound before Mike got the door and beamed.

"Who else did she invite?" Double D wondered.

"Friends from Comedy Central." Weasel replied.

"Oh, dear!" Double D gulped. "But aren't they a little... More mature than we are?"

"There's a censor," Weasel replied. "They won't get away with raunchy language."

"Erm... If you say so, Weasel..." Double D said sheepishly.

* * *

"Did someone order six large pizzas?" A pizza delivery guy asked as he came to the door. "Two with mushrooms, two with pepperoni, and two with extra cheese."

"Oh, we did, sir," Weasel replied. "It's for the party."

"That'll be $32.50, please." The pizza delivery guy said.

Weasel paid him that exactly and took the pizza. "Keep the change."

"Have a nice party," The pizza delivery guy said. "Also, about seven people and some sorta dog hitched a ride with me."

"Okay, guys, the pizzas are here and I want you to meet some friends from out of Cartoon Network." Mike told everyone.

"Pizzas?" Shaggy gushed. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!"

"Yum." Ed beamed.

"Okay, Mike, let's see these friends." Dee Dee smiled.

"Sure thing." Mike said as she brought out the cast of the show Drawn Together.

"Heeeello~..." The Drawn Together housemates announced together.

"Weasel, are you sure about this?" Double D asked. "I mean... You've warned us about Nickelodeon."

"I thought maybe this would be an okay one-time thing as long as they don't do what they do on Comedy Central," Weasel replied. "Speaking of Nickelodeon, Michelene also has friends from there."

Double D tried to keep his cool.

"Well, everyone, meet the Drawn Together gang," Mike introduced. "Captain Hero, Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein, Princess Clara, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, Ling-Ling, Wooldoor Sockbat, and Spanky Ham."

"Oh, great... These rejects..." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I swear, your show is just meant to be as offensive as possible with knock-offs of Superman, Valerie from Josie & the Pussycats, Betty Boop, a Disney princess, Link from the Legend of Zelda, Pikachu, SpongeBob Squarepants, and Porky Pig."

"Whoooa... You some kinda mind reader?" Wooldoor smiled. "You're pretty smart and beautiful~"

"Oh... Uh... Thanks, I think." Sarah shrugged with a small smirk.

"Wanna be my girlfriend? I'll go on a never-ending quest to find you just like Xandir!" Wooldoor gushed.

"Ugh... Okay! You can stop now!" Sarah said with disgust.

"I'll never stop with ya!" Wooldoor smiled as he soon chased Sarah like he had a crush.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Sarah demanded. "**MIIIIKE! MAKE HIM STOP!**"

"Reminds me of that time with Haggis and Baggis." Mike commented.

"Yeah," Lu agreed before glaring. "I mean who? There's no such thing as Cuzzlewitz. You of all people should know that, City Girl."

"Touchy..." Mike rolled her eyes from that.

"Baa~" Sheep bleated in agreement.

* * *

Eventually, Mike's Nicktoon friends also came. Reggie, Sam, Otto, Twister, Arnold, Eliza, Jimmy, along with two new faces.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Mike smiled to them. "Uh... But who are you two?" she then asked the two new faces.

"Hi! I'm Timmy Turner." The brown-haired boy in pink replied.

"And I'm Cindy Vortex." The blonde girl in green added.

"Well, it's good to see you guys," Mike smiled. "Hello and welcome to the party."

"Thanks, Mike," Timmy smiled back. "Glad to be here."

Although, unknown to them, they were being spied on by a certain villain who had their eyes set on Mike. "Ah... Mike Mazinsky... We meet again..." They said to themselves. "You don't know it yet, but you'll soon be mine... And I'll make you rot... Happy Birthday... But it won't be so happy after tomorrow afternoon... Mwahahahaha..."

"This seems like a great party." Otto Rocket smiled to Mike.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "They set it up sometime earlier today before 7:00 when Johnny took me out for the day."

"Oh, Mike, there you are," Xandir smiled. "I had a surprise for you."

"Besides showing up fashionably late?" Mike replied.

"Heh, you're funny," Xandir said. "But anyway... It's for ALL of you..." he soon said to all of Mike's friends.

"Where's the cake?!" Toot called out.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Spanky added. "We came for cake! ...And Mike too. Sure. Whatever continuity this story is trying to appeal to."

"I thought it was for the Toonyverse... It definitely ain't the Perkyverse..." Foxxy replied.

"ANYWAY..." Xandir said from what he was telling Mike. "Everyone gather around. I have a wonderful surprise."

"A zombie?" Buttercup asked hopefully.

"Is Buttercup getting adopted?" Blossom asked hopefully.

"Am I getting adopted?!" Bubbles asked tearfully before she broke down into crying.

"No, no, nothing like that," Xandir replied. "Tomorrow, you're all coming with Mike and us over to the Litwak Arcade for a day of video games and fun!"

Everyone looked to each other with amazement and excitement from that.

"The arcade... Pretty sweet..." Twister smiled. "I'm gonna turn my allowance into quarters."

"What fun that'll be." Sam smiled back.

"I just have to wonder though..." Captain Hero said.

"What's that Captain Hero?" Princess Clara asked.

"...If this is classic Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, what is SHE doing here?" Captain Hero asked as he gestured to Juniper Lee.

Everyone looked to each other as no one seemed to have an answer to that question.

* * *

Eventually, some time had passed and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Mike who smiled to all of her friends... And Sarah.

"Thanks, guys," Mike smiled as she hugged Ling-Ling as he sat in her lap. "Also thanks for making the cake, Marjorie."

"Oh, well, you know I love to bake." Marjorie smiled back.

"And after blowing out the fire and eating the fine special day pastry and frozen dairy treats, we hope you'll like to open the boxes that are gift wrapped." Double D smiled to Mike.

"Eh?" Billy spoke up. "Crazy smart Ed boy say what?"

"I'm forced to assume that he means blowing out the candles on the birthday cake and ice cream, Mike will open some presents." Mandy droned.

"That sounds right," Cindy replied. "Your sock hat friend reminds me a lot of Nerd-Tron, Mike."

"Would it kill you to be nice to Jimmy?" Arnold asked Cindy.

"It probably would." Reggie whispered with a smirk.

"Let the party begin!" Eddy announced.

Toot broke out of the crowd to eat the cake herself while Sarah tried to join in.

"Oh, it's so good to see someone appreciating the baked treat of _pea_ cake." Marjorie smiled.

Sarah soon stopped eating and ran off as she cupped her mouth and went to throw up.

"Man, what a great birthday." Mike smiled as she opened her presents.

"Glad you like it, Mike." Foxxy smiled back.

"Ooh, I can't wait for tomorrow." Dee Dee beamed.

"Oh, neither can I... Neither can I... Hahahah..." The villain's voice chuckled as Mike's party continued before Cartoon Cartoon Fridays went on until it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, it was time to go home from the party.

"Remember, everybody!" Xandir called out. "Tomorrow at 12:00, meet me over here and I'll take you to the arcade!"

"Thanks for that, Xandir," Mike smiled. "It seems like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"I thought you might like it, and I'll even show you around," Xandir smiled back. "Rumor has it that they have a new game based on me at Litwak's Arcade."

"Sounds great." Mike beamed.

And so, Mike went back to her home which was The Cartoon Hotel. She had her very own room with her own furniture. The Red Guy often looked after her, or at least with what he could do as the hotel manager and occasionally got help from Johnny Bravo who was like a father to her, especially on Father's Day. Mike went straight to sleep, though she had a bit of a strange dream about tomorrow's celebration at the arcade. It really puzzled her throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning soon came as Mike came down for breakfast at the buffet before she would go out to meet Xandir and the others to go to the video game arcade for Mike's birthday.

"So... 13-years-old..." Johnny said to Mike. "I remember when I turned 13."

"Was it about a girl?" Mike guessed.

"Well, yeah..." Johnny said bashfully. "I met a girl named Sandy Baker who was my first true love."

"Sandy Baker?" Mike asked. "I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"She moved away a long time ago when I was about your age," Johnny explained. "She was the first time I truly felt like I was in love. I just have to wonder if I'll ever meet the right girl for me. She even made me who I am today."

"You mean she helped you get big and strong?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit of a punching bag in school, but she was the one who noticed me," Johnny sighed. "I've never told anyone this, Mike. Not even that annoying little neighbor girl."

"Oh, why you gotta hate Little Suzy so much?" Mike asked. "She's so adorable. I also kinda hope that Otto Osworth will like her."

"That geeky little boy?" Johnny replied. "I hear he likes you a lot even though you're with Elton."

"Eddy." Mike corrected.

"Right," Johnny said. "What'd I say?"

Mike hid an eye roll from that as she ate her eggs. "Well, I know that Suzy likes Otto, even if he has a bit of a crush on me," she then said with a shrug. "So, you gonna stay at work today?"

"Yeah, I kinda had to trade shifts with somebody so I could come over to your party last night," Johnny said. "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays might be fun for the viewers at home, but it's a handful for us animated actors."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mike said. "Well, breakfast was great. Did you help your mom make it?"

"Well, I may have done a little somethin'-somethin'," Johnny smirked a bit as he looked to a busty blonde woman in a black dress. "Hey, Baby. I hear that women like men who can cook."

"Oh, I sure do, just ask my husband." The woman smirked a bit.

"Your husband?" Johnny asked.

"Look out, Johnny!" Mike cried out. "That's the woman from the _What a Cartoon!_ short,_ Awfully Lucky_!"

A big strong guy soon came by and punched Johnny clear across the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that... He gets so jealous..." The blonde woman said to Mike.

"Yeah, no problem, lady." Mike rolled her eyes before she went to help out Johnny.

The two soon left the hotel after they ate their breakfast.

"You okay, Johnny?" Mike asked as she found him splattered against the wall.

"Could've been worse, I guess..." Johnny groaned painfully. "Tell Mr. Red though that I'll be going on my break."

"Sure." Mike replied.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Mike soon left for the arcade. She met up with her good friends in the city who were the Eds and of course, Dee Dee and Juniper Lee.

"You have fun last night, Mike?" Dee Dee smiled.

"Yeah, that was some party," Mike replied. "I can't wait for the arcade. I'm not sure what I wanna play first."

"I wanna play PAC-Man," Ed beamed. "I ain't afraid of no ghost."

Eddy rolled his eyes from that. "I'm not sure what I'll play either," he then added. "I guess I'll see when I get there."

"Though of course, I gotta meet up two others before we go along any further to see Xandir." Mike said.

"Right." Double D nodded as he knew who she was talking about.

They came to the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort and Mike rented a boat to ride towards the desert island far from the beach while the others waited on the docks.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Eddy spoke up.

"You just did." Ed smiled randomly.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Uh, you guys remember Otto Rocket, right?" he then asked what he wanted to ask.

"You mean one of Mike's friends from Nicktropolis tht she met after her, Lu, and Og's 'Screwy, Ain't it?' promo went horribly wrong?" Dee Dee asked.

The others looked at her from that.

"What?" Dee Dee shrugged in defense. "She told me all about that story."

"Um... Right..." Eddy blinked. "Anyway, yeah."

"What about him?" June asked.

"Well, uh, you guys know how much I like Mike, but she seems to like that Otto kid better than me," Eddy explained. "What if Mike forgets all about me?"

"She might." Ed smiled.

"Yeah, she really might since they seemed to fall in love from that time at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House." Dee Dee added.

"That's enough, you two!" June scolded.

"Yes," Double D agreed before speaking to Eddy. "Erm... I'm sure Mike won't forget about you. After all, you came first. Like when I met June or when Ed met Dee Dee, even if those Kanker sisters might disagree."

The three Eds all shuddered about the Kanker Sisters.

"I guess..." Eddy shrugged.

Eventually, Mike came back on the boat with Lu and Og as she explained to them what exactly a video game arcade was.

"Look sharp." Double D whispered to Eddy.

Eddy nodded as he tried to look smooth and suave as he leaned against some paddles beside the sea shack until he fell over from them as they fell with him just as Mike came to the dock with Lu and Og.

"Whoa... Are you okay, Eddy?" Mike asked.

"Uh... Just fine, Mike... Heh..." Eddy smiled nervously as Lu snickered at his misfortune. "Just thought I'd practice some of my work-outs."

"Um... Uh-huh... Sure..." Mike nodded with a small shrug. "Anyway, now that Lu and Og are here, let's get going."

"Right." The others agreed from that.

"Come, Lancelot," Lu told her pet turtle as she yanked on his leash. "Perhaps we'll meet some interesting folks at this video game arcade."

Mike shrugged from that as they soon walked to the CCF Studio, passing by the Powerpuff Girls' house, Courage's house, Johnny Bravo's house, and soon came over. Xandir was shown to be there, waiting for them and smiled at them.

"So glad that you guys could make it." The video game character smiled.

"Are you sure Foxxy's cool with you driving her van?" Mike asked.

"It'll be fine," Xandir replied. "I'm a lot more responsible than I look."

"So tell us about that princess girlfriend of yours." Eddy smirked slightly.

"Uh... That's complicated... Come on..." Xandir said bashfully.

They soon came into the van together and buckled up. Once they were all good to go, Xandir drove off with them to take them to the video game arcade. Everybody was pretty excited to go, though no one felt more excited than maybe Xandir himself.

* * *

After about half an hour of driving, they made it to the arcade known as Litwak's.

"Welcome to the Litwak Arcade," Xandir smiled at the group as he opened the door for all of them. "I'm pretty excited about being here."

"Because it's my birthday?" Mike smiled.

"Well, that and Old Man Litwak installed an arcade version of my game," Xandir replied. "I'm pretty psyched about that."

"Wow! I wish we had our own video game." Eddy said to the Cartoon Cartoon stars.

"Heh, that'd be something else." June replied.

They soon all swarmed into the arcade to get started. Mr. Litwak was a kindly old man who greeted everybody as they came inside as he seemed to like them all like his own children.

"Ooh! Sugar Rush Speedway!" Dee Dee beamed as she ran over. "Come play with me, Dexter!"

"No way!" Dexter rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Yeah, that's for girls!" Eddy added.

"I'll play with ya, Dee Dee!" Ed beamed.

Eddy looked a bit mortified from that as Dee Dee giggled happily.

"That's right, Mike Mazinsky... Play your little games..." A villain's voice chuckled as they spied on Mike yet again. "It'll be quite an adventure for you... Hahahah..."

"Anyone else hear a creepy voice?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Bubbles, will you relax?" Buttercup said to her as she began to play the Whack-A-Mole game. "It's just a video game arcade. Nothing bad is gonna happen to anybody."

Bubbles shivered a bit as she went to find a game to play.

"Wanna play Squirt the Daisies with me?" Cow smiled at Bubbles.

"Okay." Bubbles smiled back softly.

* * *

It seemed to be just a normal and fun afternoon at the video game arcade, though Bubbles had a right to be worried. The reason though was a big mystery of why.

"Awesome..." Mike smiled as she found Xandir's game and decided to play it. "This should be interesting."

After the quarter was inserted into the game cabinet, festive music began to play as we are shown a fantasy-themed background with a castle in the distance. Xandir's character sprite was shown as he seemed to be with an old man who looked like a wizard.

**_"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo! It's terrible!"_** The old man cried out. **_"Princess Rosaline has been kidnapped by the evil Lord Slashstab!"_**

_**"Oh, no!"** _Xandir replied before glaring with determination. **_"I must go and save her!"_**

**_"It'll be dangerous to go alone,"_** The old man told Xandir as he presented a sword. **_"Take this."_**

Xandir took the sword and held it high as a whimsical tune seemed to play as he got the sword.

**_"The Sword of Heroicness and the Shield of Braveness,"_** The old man told Xandir. **_"The kingdom is counting on you and your true love, your girlfriend: the voluptuous and charming Princess Rosaline who loves puppies and kitties and donates her money to the sick orphanage who shall terribly miss her generosity."_**

**_"I'll go after her if it kills me."_** Xandir proclaimed as he dashed off to begin his never-ending quest to save his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is how it went down," Mike said to herself as she took the controls as it was time for her to play now. "All right, it's game time, Mazinsky!"

* * *

However, something strange happened. There seemed to be a rumbling storm outside with thunder and lightning. Something strange happened as the power seemed to go out which made the Cartoon Cartoons complain from that.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" Mr. Litwak told them all.

Everybody tried to be patient and after a few moments, the power was back on so that they could keep playing.

"There we go, no harm done," Mr. Litwak smiled. "Just a little blown-out fuse."

Everybody then went back to playing their games, though no one seemed to notice that Mike wasn't back in her spot. Where did she go?


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?!" Dee Dee cried out. "What's going on?!"

"Calm down, kiddos, there was just a little power surge," Mr. Litwak told them as he came to the breaker box. "Hmm... Now to fix this little bugger up somehow."

"Excuse me, sir, if I could just step over here?" Dexter piped up.

"Huh? Oh, sure, little buddy," Mr. Litwak replied. "If you think you can fix it."

"Oh, sure I can." Dexter remarked as he took out a giant wrench from nowhere.

"I sure hope so," Mr. Litwak said. "My intern is on vacation and won't be back for a while. Too bad Fix-it-Felix Jr isn't real, otherwise, I'd have this problem solved in a snap."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Double D replied. "Dexter's great at this sort of thing."

"Who's Fix-it-Felix Jr?" Dee Dee asked. "Does he know Bob the Builder?"

Mr. Litwak chuckled a bit from that. "No, nothing like that," he then said to the ballerina before he pointed out to one game. "See that game over there? That was first installed 30 years ago this very day."

The Cartoon Cartoons took in that information like it was pretty cool to know.

"And it still works?" Eddy asked. "They had video games way back then?"

"Oh, for sure," Mr. Litwak replied. "Hasn't failed me yet, but kids seem to really like that game, next to Sugar Rush Speedway maybe. I'm sure Hero's Duty will be very popular soon, it's been plugged in since last week."

"Well, that's good to know." June replied.

"It's great to see my game here, Mr. Litwak," Xandir beamed. "I feel so honored."

"I'm just impressed you're actually real," Mr. Litwak said. "Then again, I guess stranger things have happened. Who knows what happens to the arcade after dark?"

"DONE!" Dexter's voice piped up.

The Cartoon Cartoons cheered happily since the games would work again.

"Well, I'll be... Thank you for your help, young man," Mr. Litwak said to him. "Now, uh, what do they call you?"

"I am Dexter: Boy Genius." Dexter smiled proudly.

"Well, thank you so much for your help," Mr. Litwak said as they shook hands. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come here to save the day."

"Consider it my greatest honor." Dexter replied.

"Though if you gave us all a lifetime supply of quarters for games and jawbreakers, I'm sure he'd feel even more honored." Eddy grinned a bit.

"Eddy..." Double D nudged him a bit.

"How about enough quarters for all of you to have some fun for the day?" Mr. Litwak offered.

The others all shrugged, but decided to go for it anyway. Mr. Litwak smiled as he rewarded them, but no one seemed to notice that Mike was gone. However, it wasn't just her that was gone.

* * *

"Whoa... Where am I...?" Mike's voice muttered before she woke up in the middle of a floor and looked around.

"The royal princess has a royal headache." Lu's voice said.

"Aw, great, now I got a royal pain to deal with..." Mike said before she saw Lu and Og with her. "Are you guys okay?"

"Hard to say..." Og stated logically. "The symptoms of concussions vary from individual to individual, such as..."

"Mike, what did this arcade of video games as you call it do to me?!" Lu glared a bit.

"I didn't do anything, Princess!" Mike glared back. "I just wanna know how and why we got here... Wherever we are..."

"What are you three doing out?" A voice asked before they saw a blue guy who looked like a holographic security guard. "You should be in your games. It's Quarter Time."

"Quarter Time?" Mike asked.

"Games?" Lu added.

"Who are you, sir?" Og asked.

"Hm... You must be new around here..." The guy told them. "Well, I am The Surge Protector, I keep an eye on things around here in Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station?" Mike, Lu, and Og asked together.

"You _are_ new..." The Surge Protector replied. "But yes... After closing time at the arcade, the other game characters come out here to do whatever they please until the arcade opens up again the next day... I don't know what to do for you guys, but I guess you're homeless like Q*bert."

"What is a Q*bert?" Lu asked.

A honking noise was heard as Lu looked down to see an orange creature with a hose-like nose like an elephant's trunk.

"That is Q*bert," The Surge Protector told the island princess. "He comes from an arcade game developed and published for the North American market by Gottlieb in 1982."

"Well, why isn't he in his game?" Lu asked.

"He was unplugged a very long time ago," The Surge Protector informed. "It took everything with it, including his home. It's a very sad fate for everybody in the game world."

"Gosh... Poor guy..." Mike said softly before she picked up Q*bert to give him a hug. "I wish we could help."

"I guess you guys should find a way to occupy yourself," The Surge Protector shrugged. "Not really much I can do for you here."

Mike, Lu, and Og looked to each other as they wondered what to do to occupy their time in this strange, new world. Little did they know, this was what the villain wanted to happen to them, though it was mostly to Mike rather than all three of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was closing time at the video game arcade.

"Have a nice day," Mr. Litwak smiled to the guests. "It was nice to see you all."

"Wait!" Xandir said. "Where are Mike, Lu, and Og?"

It was then realized that they were without the three stars of the desert island cartoon series.

"Where the heck did they go?" Eddy shrugged.

Everybody else shrugged as they didn't know.

"They ditched us!" Dee Dee cried.

"I doubt they ditched us, but... I'm not sure where they could've gone..." June shrugged. "It's not like Mike to leave without saying anything."

"I bet I know who took them if they were kidnapped," Eddy smirked. "It was none other than... Kevin the Biker!"

The others groaned and face-palmed to that.

"What?" Eddy glared with his hands on his hips. "It could've been Kevin! What do you guys know?"

"Because he's out of town this week?" June asked.

"That's just what he wants you to think!" Eddy glared. "I know that he did it!"

"Oh, Eddy... You're getting worse than when Fred Jones was a kid and always accused Red Herring during the mysteries he had with the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency before they grew up." Blossom rolled her pink eyes.

"Yeah! Give it a rest!" Buttercup glared as she crossed her arms. "Kevin might be a dastardly scoundrel, but I doubt he would've done this."

"Besides, what would he do with Mike, Lu, and Og?" Bubbles piped up.

"Dastardly... Dastardly... As in DICK DASTARDLY!" Eddy grinned. "He did this then!"

"Doesn't he live in Boomerang Acres with all the other Hanna-Barbera characters?" Otto asked.

Eddy growled as he was a bit defeated by his guesses. The others decided to ignore him and went to go back home.

"They probably just decided to go home," Xandir replied. "I wouldn't worry about it."

The others shrugged as they soon left the arcade.

"Unless... I wonder if Turbo did this...?" Xandir muttered to himself.

That mystery would have to be put on hold as we cut back to the three eponymous kids as the arcade was closing up for the night. The dance girl called out "All clear!" from her game which meant that the other video game characters were off for the night and about to join them in Game Central Station, especially as tonight was a celebration.

* * *

"Hey, where'd you kids come from?" A voice asked the trio before they looked up to see a very large man in tore-up overalls with messy brown hair.

"Whoa... That guy's huge..." Lu said. "He'd make an excellent royal bodyguard."

"He's bigger than Shaq." Mike remarked.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're not from around here," Og spoke up. "Somehow we ended up in this world into your world. So, who are you?"

"You don't know me? Well, it's a bit refreshing to see someone who isn't afraid of me just 'cuz I'm a bad guy." The man replied.

"You're a bad guy?" Mike glared at first.

"Well, in my game of course," The man shrugged. "I'm Wreck-it-Ralph. I'm from Fix-it-Felix Jr, and I'm about to go to PAC-Man."

"What'd PAC-Man ever do to you?" Lu panicked. "Are you gonna kidnap me for a ransom? Are you a giant?!"

Ralph rolled his eyes a bit from that.

"Sorry about her," Mike said. "But... You're not dangerous, are you? I mean... You look like you could destroy a house in 10 seconds."

"Nah, I won't hurt ya, I like your taste in clothes though," Ralph said to her as she wore mostly red like he did. "I gotta go to PAC-Man for Bad-Anon though."

"What's Bad-Anon?" Mike asked.

"That's where a group of us bad guys get together to talk," Ralph replied. "I started going there for a while now because it's tough being the bad guy of your game sometimes, and... Well... It's my game's 30th anniversary, so I'm trying not to think about that too much."

"Why not?" Lu asked. "Shouldn't you celebrate that or something?"

"I would, but it's complicated..." Ralph shrugged. "Maybe since you kids have nothing to do, you could come with me?"

Mike, Lu, and Og looked to each other before they all shrugged at each other. What could they really do if they said "no"? They soon followed Ralph with his thundering footsteps to go over to the game of PAC-Man to see what Bad-Anon was all about.

"Thanks, Mr. Wreck-it-Ralph." Mike said.

"Please, call me 'Ralph'," Ralph replied. "Who are you three anyway?"

"Hi, I'm Mike," Mike replied. "This is Lu."

"Princess Lu." Lu corrected.

"Whatever," Mike said. "And this almost naked kid is Og. Don't let the nose ring fool ya, he's actually a pretty cool little dude."

"So I see," Ralph replied. "So, Lu, you're a princess? Like Peach and Daisy?"

"I don't know who those two are, but yes, I'm the Albonquetine Island princess," Lu smiled. "I usually have a loyal turtle with me, Lancelot, but I'm not sure where he could've ended up."

* * *

Luckily, they all seemed to like each other okay so far as they came to the game of PAC-Man as other bad guys gathered together. Mike, Lu, and Og looked and felt a bit nervous about being surrounded by bad guys, but Ralph assured them that it was closing time at the arcade, so they wouldn't have to worry about being attacked in any way.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" A girl with wild brown hair, blue round glasses, a golden tiara with a red ruby in the center with a black, yellow, and red dress and white gloves asked with a greedy grin.

"Gah!" Mike yelped before glaring. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Dr. Omelette Eggette," The girl replied. "The niece of Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series."

"Oh, cool, I love Sonic, but I don't think I've ever heard of you." Mike said.

"You will someday when my uncle takes over Mobius and I help him with all of the Chaos Emeralds," Omelette smirked. "You shouldn't mess with me."

"Um... Right..." Mike said. "Cool to meet you, I guess."

Mike, Lu, and Og could tell that being in the video game world would be a challenge. Soon, they were invited to sit quietly with Omelette as all the villains from the games came together to sit and talk with each other, including Lord Slashstab from Xandir's game who Mike only heard about and never properly met. Ralph gave his story when it was his turn as Mike, Lu, and Og listened while Omelette seemed to sketch battle plans in her diary as she seemed to be a little girl villain, but then again, what would you expect from the niece of Dr. Eggman?

"My name's Ralph and I'm a bad guy," Ralph soon began. "A... Let's see I'm nine feet tall. I weigh 643 pounds. Got a little bit of a temper on me. My passion bubbles very near the surface, I guess, I'm not gonna lie. Anywho, what else? Uh… I'm a wrecker. I wreck things. Professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. The thing is, fixing is the name of the game. Literally, 'Fix-it-Felix, Jr'. So, yeah, naturally the guy with the name Fix-it-Felix is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well, but, uh, if you got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be? If he was a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you would not be able to fix the damage that I do, as quickly, and when Felix does a good job, he gets a medal, but are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that I say, 'HA!'. And, no, there aren't. 30 years I've seen doing this and I've seen a lot of other games come and go. Kinda sad. I think about all those guys from Asteroids? Boom! ...Gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is. You know? Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at. I'm very lucky. It's just… I gotta say, it becomes kinda hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it. I dunno! Maybe I won't be feeling this way if things were different after work, but… It is what it is."

Mike soon found herself feeling sorry for Ralph.

"Felix and the Nicelanders go hang out in their home, which he just fixed and every, you know... They go to their homes, I go to mine, which happens to be a dump. And when I say 'a dump', I don't mean like a shabby place," Ralph soon continued until he was done. "I mean an actual dump. Where the garbage goes and a bunch of bricks and smashed building parts. That's... That's what I call home. I guess I can't bellyache too much. I got my bricks, I got my stump. It looks uncomfortable, it's actually fine. I'm good, but... If I'm really honest with myself, I see Felix up there, getting patted on the back. People are giving him pie. Thanking him and so happy to see him all the time. Sometimes I think... 'Man! Sure must be nice being the good guy'!"

The other villains clapped a bit from the story.

"Huh? What? What?" Lu snorted like she had just woken up.

Mike rolled her eyes from that as Og also clapped from the story.

"Nice share, Ralph," The orange ghost known as Clyde approved. "As fellow bad guys, we've all felt what you're feeling and we've come to terms with it."

"Really?" Ralph asked softly.

"You do?" Mike added.

"Right here, I'm Zangief, I'm bad guy!" The guy from Street Fighter spoke up.

"Hi, Zangief." The others droned as it was customary to any anonymous group.

"I relate to you Ralph," Zangief said to the human giant as he sat comfortably. "When I hit bottom, I was crushing man's skull like sparrow egg between my thighs. And I think, why you have to be so bad Zangief? Why can't you be more like good guy? Then I have moment of clarity. If Zangief is good guy, who'll crush man's skull like sparrow's egg between thighs? And I say, Zangief, you are 'bad guy', but this does not mean you are bad guy.

"Uh..." Mike felt lost, as did Ralph.

"Ya lost me there." Ralph added.

"Zombie, bad guy." A zombie spoke up.

"Hi, Zombie." The villains greeted.

"Zangief saying, 'Labels not make you happy. Good... Bad... You must love you'." Zombie explained to Ralph.

"Yea, inside here!" A cyborg grinned as he grabbed the zombie's heart right out of his chest like a Mortal Kombat attack which overwhelmed the rest of the group.

"I could've gone all my life without seeing that..." Og said as he felt a little sick from that.

"Whoa! Okay! Alright, I get you," Ralph told the cyborg. "Watch out, it's dripping."

"Question, Ralph," Clyde spoke up. "We've been asking you to BAD-ANON for years now, and tonight you, you finally show up. Why is that?"

"I dunno, I just felt like coming," Ralph shrugged. "I mean, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that, ah... Well, today is the 30th Anniversary of my game."

"Happy Anniversary, Ralph." The Devil smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Satan." Ralph smiled back from that.

"Err... It's Satine, actually." The Devil corrected.

"Got it! But here's the thing…" Ralph replied before sighing as he got it off his chest. "I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore."

The other members gasped from shock as Bowser shot out fireballs while Clyde turned blue from that.

"Can he even do that?" Lu asked Mike who simply shrugged in response.

"You can't mess with the program, Ralph!" The cyborg scolded.

"You're not goin' 'Turbo', are you?" Bison from Street Fighter asked.

"Going Turbo?" Og wondered.

"Must be a game thing." Mike shrugged.

"Turbo?! No, I'm not going Turbo!" Ralph told them. "C'mon, guys! Is it 'Turbo' to want a friend? Or a medal? Or a piece of pie every once in a while? Is it 'Turbo' to want more out of life?"

"Yess..." Zombie drawled out.

"Ralph, Ralph, we get it, but we can't change who we are," Clyde advised. "The sooner you accept that, the better off your game and your life will be."

"Well, that sounds dull." Mike said to herself.

"Hey. One game at a time, Ralph." Zangief advised.

"Now let's close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation." Clyde told the others.

All of the villains stood up to join hands as they said a chant together, though Ralph seemed uncomfortable about it. "I am bad, and that's good. I will never be good. And that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me."

* * *

"Okay, gang, see you next week." Clyde told them as they all began to leave the game together.

"Listen I can't do snacks next week." Bison said to him.

"Hang in there, Ralph." Satan advised.

"You'll be back to normal soon." Lord Slashstab added.

"Hey, Zombie, don't forget your hatchet," Clyde reminded. "There you go."

"Where should we go?" Og asked.

"I guess you guys could come with me," Ralph sighed. "It'd be nice to have some company for a change."

"What have we got to lose?" Mike asked.

"What about our friends back home?" Lu replied.

"Well, we don't have a way to go back home yet," Mike shrugged. "So we might as well stick it out until then."

"I agree with Mike." Og replied.

"Of course you do." Lu deadpanned.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike, Lu, and Og soon wandered around Game Central Station, running into various other video game characters. Mike pointed some out that she recognized, though the characters looked a bit startled as they saw Wreck-it-Ralph up close and they began to run all around in fear. Mike, Lu, and Og decided to stick by Ralph as it was his game's 30th anniversary and they went to go to it, but they had a bit of trouble on the way as the Surge Protector stopped him as he carried a large cherry from the game as a snack.

"Step aside, sir, random security check." The Surge Protector called to the video game villain.

"Random my behind, you always stop me!" Ralph complained.

Mike, Lu, and Og began to watch this as Mike looked a bit annoyed with the Surge Protector.

"I'm just a surge protector doing my job, sir," The Surge Protector told Raph, going through some sort of protocol. "Name?"

"Lara Croft."

"_Name_?"

"Wreck-It-Ralph."

"And, where you're coming from?"

"Uh... Pacman." Ralph stated like it was obvious.

"You bringing any fruit with you?"

"No," Ralph then said, hiding the huge cherry behind his back. "No, no fruit."

"Okay, then, where you headin'?"

"Um... Fix-it-Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot," The Surge Protector then said before he wasted away. "Proceed."

"What was that all about?" Mike asked Ralph.

"That just happens a lot," Ralph rolled his eyes. "He always checks me, I guess it's because I'm a bad guy."

"Well, I don't think you seem like a bad guy," Lu spoke up. "Unlike maybe an island invader or those pirates who wanna cook my poor turtle into soup."

"Boy, you guys have some game goin' for ya." Ralph remarked.

"It's not a game, sir," Og stated logically. "We're from the real world, that's sorta animated in a way, but we have lives on an island with a show of our own named after us where we have culture clash with Mike being from the big city and us being from a desert island."

"Uh, yeah, cool story, I guess," Ralph shrugged. "Welcome to Game Central Station, I guess."

"I just wanna go home." Lu complained.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, Princess?" Mike rolled her eyes. "Find some ruby slippers and click my heels together three times and say 'There's no place like home'?"

"...You can do that?" Lu asked out of shock.

"...Never mind." Mike rolled her eyes.

They then kept walking as they passed a screen which had an iconic blue hedgehog on it with a PSA. **_"If you leave your game stay safe, stay alert. And whatever you do, don't die. Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate, ever. Game over!"_**

Ralph, Mike, Lu, and Og soon passed by as they saw the homeless games such as Q*bert and others who looked a bit sad. Mike and Ralph both felt sad for them, but there wasn't much that they could do for them.

"Here you go, buddy," Ralph said as he decided to let Q*bert have some of the fruit, showing that he wasn't as bad as he looked in his game. "It's fresh. It's straight from Pacman's. Hang in there, guys."

Q*bert and the other homeless game characters looked so thankful before they went on to Fix-it-Felix Jr for the party.

"Name?" The Surge Protector called as Ralph set off the alarm.

"Argggghhhh!" Ralph grunted in frustration.

* * *

In Ralph's game, there was a grand celebration going on. Music blasted everywhere, thanks to the DJ known as Skrillex, in the large apartment building that the Nicelanders lived in and there were a lot of other visiting video game characters there. Felix looked like he was the life of the party since he was the hero of the game, much to the envy of Ralph.

"Happy 30th Anniversary!" Ralph complained from the ground as he looked up with binoculars to see fireworks and the ruckus going on without him as he was not invited to the party. "They're having a party without me! Pacman? They invited Pacman?! That cherry chasing, dot muncher isn't even on this game!"

"Well, I guess it's time to confront them," Mike suggested. "At least, that's what I would do."

Inside the party, Felix danced around happily with the other NiceLanders before they all heard the doorbell. "Oh! I bet that's Mario," he then said to the others. "Fashionably late, per the norm."

"I'll get it, Felix!" A NiceLander who was named Gene smiled before he hopped over to get the door and looked wide-eyed once he saw who was there and slammed the door shut and leaned on it in terror. "IT'S RALPH!"

All of the NiceLanders looked terrified from that news.

"He'll wreck the party!" One of the NiceLanders cried out.

"Hey, don't bother pretending that you aren't home!" Mike's voice called out from the door. "We just saw you!"

"Who was that?" Another NiceLander wondered from Mike's voice.

"The Royal Albonquetine Princess demands to be let in at once!" Lu's voice soon shouted in a posh tone of voice.

"Get rid of them, Felix." One of the guests suggested to the hero of this game.

"Oh, right! I'll go talk to him," Felix replied before he came to the door to answer it. "Carry on everyone. Ralph, can I help you?" he then asked his enemy in the game.

"Hey, Felix," Ralph waved. "I have some new friends: Nika, Nancy, and Bradley."

"Wow, that's not even close." Mike deadpanned.

"Anyway... Just wanted to check on you I saw a big, uh... Explosion or something over the building there." Ralph then continued.

"Oh, those were just fireworks." Felix reassured.

"Fireworks, okay," Ralph nodded at that. "Somebody's birthday... Or?"

"Well, it's more of an anniversary," Felix explained nervously. "The 30th Anniversary of our game, actually."

"What?! Is that today?" Ralph asked like he didn't know.

"I know!" Felix beamed from that.

"Oh, I'm such a dummy with dates," Ralph replied bashfully. "Anyway, uh, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ralph," Felix smiled from that. "And to you too."

"Well, at least somebody's nice to him." Mike shrugged to herself.

"Uh, just a head's up, Felix," Another NiceLander told Felix, coming by. "They're bringing out the cake in a few shakes and it's from Cooking Mama herself."

"Cake..." Lu beamed. "I sure hope it's coconut cake."

"Hey, Glenn!" Ralph greeted the NiceLander who came out.

"Ralph." Glenn nodded once at him before going away again.

"Cake? Heard about this cake stuff," Ralph said to Felix who felt nervous and awkward. "Never had it. No one ever seems to throw it out so... It never ends up in the dump. Never actually tasted it. Always wanted to try cake." he then said, trying to get himself to be allowed into the party.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come in have a slice, would you?" Felix then suggested bashfully.

* * *

"Hello, everybody!" Ralph called out, but accidentally made a chunk of the ceiling crack and fall on top of Felix.

Felix spasmed a little bit and landed in the middle of the floor with his eyes shut with a lily in his hands.

"Oh, my gosh!" Og gasped while Mike and Lu looked wide-eyed from that as well as the other party guests.

Felix then suddenly sprung back to life with a friendly smile. "I'm okay, I'm okay, fit as a fiddle." he then told them confidently.

"Boy... That brought back a few memories..." Mike said to herself as she thought about when Xandir felt depressed one day and tried to kill himself, only to respawn back to life as he had infinite lives as a video game character.

"Now, you all know Ralph..." Felix soon began.

The Nicelanders only glared at the nine-foot-tall man who was the villain of their game.

"And these are some friends of his." Felix then said.

"Hi, I'm Mike," Mike started. "This is Lu-"

"Princess Lu." Lu clarified sharply.

"And this little guy's Og," Mike concluded. "Don't let the nose ring fool you, he's actually a pretty awesome little dude."

"Evening. Evening, Nel... Lucy... Don... Dana." Ralph greeted the NiceLanders.

"Deanna." The NiceLander corrected when her name was said incorrectly.

"Big Gene!" Ralph then smiled at the one NiceLander who looked infuriated.

"Why is he here and why are those kids being nice to him?" Gene scowled.

"Why shouldn't we be nice to him?" Og asked.

"Because he's a villain," Gene said like it was obvious. "You children should know better. Are you nice to your villains?"

"Uh... Well..." Mike paused. "There was that one time I invited the pirates over for Thanksgiving."

"You should've left them alone," Lu glared. "They keep trying to take Lancelot so that they can eat him."

"Lu, they might be a bunch of evil, thieving pirates, but I couldn't let them starve to death," Mike replied. "I'm not shallow or evil."

"And I'm a big part of this game technically speaking," Ralph leaned to the tiny bully of a man. "Why are you here, Gene?"

"Yeah!" Mike smirked from that.

"Oh, look, the cake!" Felix quickly called out to avoid any discomfort.

The cake looked pretty amazing as it looked like the NiceLanders' building with fireworks at the top for the 30th anniversary with Felix and the NiceLanders on the top.

"Oh, I hope you all like it~" A small brown-haired woman with a white collared top with a yellow apron, denim pants, white shoes, and a pink kerchief around her hair, adorned by white dots, smiled warmly.

"Hey, aren't you from those Cooking Mama games from the Wii?" Mike asked.

"Certainly, but you may call me 'Mama'," The woman smiled warmly. "Everybody does, especially my children: Ringo and Ichigo."

"Ringo?" Lu asked. "Does he know Paul, George, and John?"

"You're not allowed to make that joke." Mike nudged Lu a bit while Mama glanced at them.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" Felix smiled warmly at the cooking woman. "You've really outdone yourself, Mama!"

"I had a little help with this one." Mama smiled back as she gestured to a female NiceLander.

"Oh, Mama~" The NiceLander giggled. "Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor," she then explained. "Woods is red velvet, and lemon for Lucy, rum cake for Gene, and for Felix-"

Ralph was looking around for him, then saw that his cake figure was in the mud which disappointed him. "Hey, Mary, what's the flavor of the mud I'm stuck in there?" he then asked.

Mary looked. "Oh, chocolate." she answered simply.

"Well, it's not coconut, but I guess it'll do." Lu shrugged to herself.

"Never been real fond of chocolate." Ralph remarked.

"Well, we did not know that." Mama smiled nervously.

"One other little thing, I hate to be picky, but," Ralph then said as he picked up his model which worried some of the NiceLanders as he simply did that and put the model on top of the apartment building cake. "Ya know this angry little guy here would might be a lot happier if you put him up here with everyone else. See that? Look at that smile!" he then smiled as he made the model smile.

"No, no no... You see Ralph, there is no room for you up here." Gene complained.

"Well, what about this: we can make room," Ralph suggested as he moved some NiceLanders off of the cake apartment roof, though mostly Gene's cake figure. "Here, we can take turns... Easy!"

"How about... We just eat the cake?" Felix suggested nervously so he could prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Hang on!" Gene sternly told Felix before looking back at Ralph. "Felix needs to be on the roof because he's about to get his medal."

"Well, how about we just take that medal and give it to Ralph for once?" Mike suggested as she was on Ralph's side while Lu and Og looked worried. "Would that be the end of the world, Gene?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Gene glared as he took the cake medal. "Only good guys win medals and that man is no good guy!"

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to," Ralph glared back. "And I could win a medal."

"Uh-huh... And when you do, come and talk to us." Gene huffed.

"And then would you finally let me be on top of the cake with you guys?" Ralph asked sharply.

"If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the Penthouse!" Gene replied as Mike began to feel very unhappy with this guy. "But it will never happen, because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building."

"No, I'm not." Ralph glared.

"Yes, you are."

"**NO, I'M NOT!**" Ralph snapped in a pure rage and smashed the cake with his large fist, making the cake splatter everywhere onto the walls and the room and the party guests.

Mama seemed to faint in the middle of the floor as her cake was ruined while the female NiceLanders worried about her.

"_Yes_... You... _Are_." Gene then said firmly.

"Why, you little-!" Mike snapped, but Lu and Og held her back.

"Alright, Gene, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal," Ralph glared sharply at Gene. "Oh, I am gonna win a medal. The shiniest medal this place has ever seen. A medal that will be so good that it will make Felix's medals wet their pants! And good night. Thank you for the party. Come on, guys!" he then told Mike, Lu, and Og before he stormed out with them.

"Gladly, Ralph!" Mike nodded firmly as she followed him out, along with Lu and Og as they had nowhere else to go.

"At least this cake is better than I thought it would be for not being coconut." Lu remarked.

"Mm-hmm..." Og nodded at that.

"Is he serious?" One NiceLander asked Gene as Mama was placed on the couch.

"Oh, please, where is a bad guy gonna win a medal?" Gene rolled his eyes. "Of course he's not serious!"

* * *

Eventually, Ralph, Mike, Lu, and Og ended up in what looked like a bar, but it served root beer.

Ralph was telling the bartender what had happened up until this point while Mike shared some root beer with Lu and Og. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. That's why I came straight here, Tapper, you've never given me a bum steer and these kids are on my side too. Now, c'mon, where can a guy like me get a medal?"

"I don't think such a game exists, Ralph." Tapper shrugged as he cleaned out a mug, reminding Mike a lot of Pops' Diner back home who may had been a crooked man, but cared deeply for his customers, especially his best one: Johnny Bravo.

"Oh, c'mon, you know people, there's gotta be-" Ralph said to the bartender.

"Hey, Tapper, need a root beer!" A voice called out.

"Coming! Hold that thought," Tapper replied before he went to take care of another patron in the style of his game before he soon came back to see Ralph. "Okay! As you were saying?"

"Ralph was saying that he can't spend another 30 years of living alone in the garbage." Mike replied.

"What she said," Ralph added from that. "I'm not going back without a medal."

"Well, I dunno what to tell you," Tapper sighed with a shrug. "Maybe somebody left a medal here. You're welcome to dig through the Lost & Found."

"I guess that might help," Mike shrugged. "It might be better if you earned the medal yourself though, Ralph."

* * *

"I'd do that if I knew how, but let's see." Ralph said as he went through the Lost & Found which had a random exclamation point, then a Mushroom, and he flinched as he saw a red speedo which obviously belonged to Zangief.

Someone then ran right past Ralph, hitting him a bit.

"Hey!" Ralph glared. "Excuse you!"

"Our mission: Destroy all Cy-Bugs..." A soldier mumbled to himself as he walked right into a wall and looked like he had lost his mind. "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: Destroy all Cy-Bugs."

"Hey, uh, you okay there, Soldier?" Mike asked as she tapped the man on his back to get his attention.

"We've only been plugged in a week and every day, it's climb the building and fight bugs!" The man suddenly yelled out as he sounded like he was a shell-shocked war veteran. "Climb the building, fight more bugs!"

"You have some tough life, guy." Lu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, right!" Ralph called out. "Look, easy on the overall, Spaceman!"

"It's tough all over, alright?" The man continued as Ralph began to walk off until he heard a bonus word. "And all for what? A lousy medal!"

"Medal?" Ralph gasped. "You win a _medal_?"

"A medal..." Mike, Lu, and Og whispered together as they looked hopeful for Ralph.

"Yeah, Medal of Heroes!" The soldier told them.

"Ooh... Is it shiny?" Ralph asked hopefully.

"Pretty shiny." The soldier shrugged.

"It says 'Hero' on it?" Ralph continued to ask as he sounded inspired. "And you said, you win it by climbing a building?"

"And fighting bugs!" The soldier added.

"Right, bugs," Ralph nodded from that. "Listen, is there any chance I could go with you to your game and, you know, maybe get one of those medals?" he then asked.

"Negatory!" The soldier glared firmly.

"Wha... Does that mean maybe?" Ralph asked.

"That's a no, Ralph." Og clarified.

"Look, only the bravest and the best-" The soldier glared until he saw a roach climb onto Ralph's shoulder which made him scream like a little girl. "**BUG?!**" he then cried out before he ran into the wall and fell on the floor, knocking himself out, literally.

Ralph smirked as he flicked away the bug and had an idea.

"Well, guys, it looks like we're in for an even bigger adventure." Mike soon said to Lu and Og.

Lu and Og looked and felt nervous about that as Ralph knew what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Mike, Lu, and Og came to Game Central Station with the other video game characters. Mike rolled her eyes a bit at Xandir's girlfriend who he had to save from Lord Slashstab that she remembered him bragging about. Or at least he used to before something happened that helped him get over Princess Rosalie.

"Attention! The Arcade will open in five minutes," A voice announced to everybody. "Please report to your game."

"Time really flies in this world, huh?" Mike commented to Lu and Og.

"Indeed, I believe that's a perception of time like Albert Einstein's theory of relativity-" Og spoke up.

"Blah, blah, blah," Lu rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with so I can hang out with my fellow princesses like Peach, Daisy, and Toadstool."

"Princess Peach and Princess Toadstool are the same thing, Lu." Mike replied.

"Well, whatever," Lu scoffed. "I can't wait to meet them and hang out with them," she then smiled. "They can teach me how to be beautiful and how to properly rule my island when I grow up."

"Then teach you how to get kidnapped until some guy comes to save ya like a plumber." Mike then muttered with a smirk.

Og chuckled at that which made Lu flash a glare at them. The three were then about to go until they saw a certain someone in a Hero's Duty soldiers' uniform.

"I can't feel my legs," Ralph groaned as he tried to get settled in the new uniform. "What is all this stuff? Huh... Smells like Ralph in here."

The Surge Protector glanced at Ralph, but didn't recognize him in that outfit, and just kept on walking.

"Alright, what is... What was it called? Hero... Hero's something… Hero's... Uh... Duty... Duty," Ralph then said once he remembered where to go as other soldiers got lined up and ready to get in their game. "Hero's Duty."

"Guys, you go on ahead," Mike said to Lu and Og. "I think I'm gonna go check out Hero's Duty."

"But Mike, don't you remember what that blue hedgehog said last night?" Og reminded. "If you die outside your game, you'll die for real."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Mike told them. "Like I'm gonna let some bug kill me. I better check on Ralph to make sure he gets by alright and we'll be back before you know it."

Lu and Og shared glances with each other before shrugging.

"All right, I guess it's your funeral," Lu replied. "It was really nice knowin' ya. I can't imagine how we're gonna tell Eddy what happened."

Mike rolled her eyes as she soon began to follow after Ralph who then accidentally stepped in something... Or rather someone.

"Sorry, Q*Bert," Ralph said as he lowered his visor to see the orange creature with a sheepish smile. "It's me, Ralph."

Q*Bert looked very confused before letting Ralph go off.

"Hold up there, Ralph, you're not going in Hero's Duty alone," Mike suddenly said as she came behind the tall man. "You're gonna need some help."

"It's too dangerous for a kid like you to go in that game, Red," Ralph told her. "Go with your... I dunno... Desert island friends. I know what I'm doing unlike you."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," Mike narrowed her eyes. "Nothing is going to change my mind."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Morning kids, c'mon in," Mr. Litwak smiled as he let in his customers for the day as they swarmed in. "Good to see you. Good to see you. You too, little fella."

In the game, Ralph and the other Hero's Duty soldiers began to line up and rushed out of the subway station to start the game with Mike trailing behind.

**"Quarter alert. Quarter alert. This is not a drill."** A voice announced as they had to get going as someone was getting ready to play their game.

* * *

In the arcade, a girl named Nadine Stillwater was loading up eight quarters into Hero's Duty to play it and she soon grabbed the game's gun as she looked ready and eager to play.

**"On a planet with no name, a top-secret experiment has gone horribly wrong,"** The game's narration began with a loud booming voice as Nadine got the gun ready to shoot and play. **"You are humanity's last hope."**

"Rootin' tootin', ready for shootin'!" Ralph beamed as he ran to the other soldiers who looked armed and ready.

"Now listen up, cuz I'm only gonna say this once," A rough female voice called as a blonde woman arrived with her own gun, looking aggressive and firm. "Fear's a four-letter word, ladies. You wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. It's make your mamas proud time!"

"I love my mama!" Ralph suddenly cheered.

Mike rolled her eyes as she stood in the background to keep an eye on Ralph.

"Head's up!" The blonde woman told them as a robot with a screen counting down from five with its own gun was rolling in. "First Person Shooter coming through."

"Ooh! Robot!" Ralph smiled.

"That must be how we play games on the outside and this world shows us the world of the game on the outside." Mike said to herself.

**"Gameplay in 3, 2, 1..."** The robot droned before Nadine's face was shown as the blonde woman got herself ready and had her helmet on, cocking her gun.

"We are humanity's last hope," The blonde woman firmly told the First Person Shooter. "Our mission: destroy all Cy-bugs. You ready, rookie? Let's find out."

Ralph looked eager and excited until the hatch opened up to show bugs swarming all around which made him grow fearful and nervous. "Sweet Mother Hubbard..." he muttered to himself.

"Whoa! This game's kinda cool." Mike smiled.

Ralph soon cried out as the other soldiers flooded out the hatch with him and the First Person Shooter. Mike soon moved herself out of the way so she wouldn't get caught up in too much chaos, though it seemed like a pretty extreme and heavy experience.

"Cy-Bug, 12:00, take it, newbie!" The blonde woman told Nadine as they ran beside each other.

Nadine soon shot around all of the bugs that she could which each earned her 1,000 points. Ralph wasn't doing so good as the bugs nearly attacked and got him a few times. He was scared now. Beyond scared.

"Watch it, rookie!" The blonde woman warned Nadine as they kept shooting around. "These monsters become what they eat!"

"My gun!" Ralph glared once he lost his gun to a bug who soon ate it up. "Gimme that back!"

Due to eating the gun, the bug soon grew gun pincers and began to shoot at Ralph which increased his fear even more.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" The blonde woman soon told Nadine.

Ralph looked very worse for wear once he saw the eggs that some bugs had laid. Mike poked her head out as she watched the action, though tried to mostly focus on Ralph so he wouldn't end up getting himself killed like they were told from Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

"Markowski, get back in formation!" The blonde woman glared at Ralph as she pushed him aside before looking sharp and firm with her gun. "Alright, ladies, the kitten whiskers and tickle fights stop now! The entrance to the lab is straight ahead."

"I'll meet you guys inside!" Ralph called out as he ran on ahead of them.

"NO!" The blonde woman called out.

Ralph looked very relieved as he ran to the lab, though when the lab opened up, there were even more deathly bugs on the inside. Nadine soon began to shoot at the various bugs as other soldiers ran around. However, her game experience was about to be ruined.

"When did video games become so violent and scary?" Ralph panicked as he grabbed the First Person Shooter.

Nadine just looked wide-eyed and confused as she stopped shooting the gun in the game.

"Take me out of here!" Ralph panicked before moving the First Person Shooter in place as a giant bug swooped down, about to eat him. "Get her!"

Nadine screamed as the bugs looked very scary up close and soon...

**"GAME OVER."** The arcade game said before there was an insert coins to continue text with the counter going down.

"What a rip-off!" Nadine huffed as she put the gun back in place and stormed off in frustration.

* * *

"Hey, get... Get off me!" Ralph cried out as he tried to get the bug attacking him off of him. "It's game over. Stop it!"

Suddenly, a bright light shot through the sky which made the other bugs follow and go after the bright light. The bug who attacked Ralph began to do the same as Mike peeked her head out from where she hid and only had slight damage such as her clothes burnt up or her hair being all messed up due to the bugs' attacks.

"Reaching up, reaching up!" The soldiers called out to each other/ "Cease fire, cease fire! Attention! Return to start positions."

"Here, here let me help you, there," Ralph sheepishly told the First Person Shooter who looked very annoyed at the experience. "Sorry about that, I just-"

The First Person Shooter whacked at him a bit before rolling away in a huff to help the next player who would come play the game.

"Ah, yeah, well, you must be upset." Ralph said to the shooter.

Mike was about to go over, but decided to wait as she saw the blonde woman coming over.

"Markowski!" The blonde woman snapped.

"Who? Oh, yeah, me! I'm Markowski." Ralph then said nervously.

"What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?" The blonde woman asked him sharply.

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts?" Ralph smiled nervously.

"Never interfere with the First Person Shooter," The blonde woman scolded him after whacking his face. "Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building, so they can get a medal and that's it! So, stick to the program, soldier!" she then told him before storming off firmly.

"Right, right... Aye-Aye!" Ralph saluted nervously.

**"Quarter Alert."** The voice soon told them as a new player was coming by.

"Alright pussy willows, back to start positions!" The blonde woman told her men as she got back into position.

"Yeah, right!" Ralph scoffed, about to leave the game. "No way I'm going through that again!"

"Now you're talking some sense." Mike said as she came to see him.

"Whoa... What happened to you?" Ralph asked her.

"What do you think happened?" Mike rolled her eyes before walking off. "C'mon, let's go see Lu and Og before you get killed."

Ralph began to follow her before looking back to see what the blonde woman had told him about as he soon looked curious. ."That's where they keep the medal, huh?" he then asked.

"...Ralph, no!" Mike's eyes widened.

* * *

Nadine was soon looking around to find out what to do now as she had one quarter left and saw a new game that caught her attention. "New racers daily... Sweet!" she then said and put her quarter on the cabinet while two players were already playing. "I got next game."

"Go away, kid," Earl glared from where he sat. "We're gonna play all nine of today's racers."

"Yeah!" Flem added.

"Oh... Sorry..." Nadine said as she backed away with her quarter and tried to find something else to play. "Xandir the Adventure Guy? ...Maybe I'll try that another time," she then looked over and saw the open game of Fix-it-Felix Jr and decided to insert her quarter and play that game.

The game soon started as the apartment building was being built with the Nicelanders getting ready. Lu and Og weren't sure what else to do since Mike was gone and they decided to be apart of the Fix-it-Felix game for the time being. However, Ralph's text block of "I'm gonna wreck it!" appeared, but of course, there was no Ralph to be found.

"Hm... Where's the wrecking guy?" Nadine wondered.

* * *

"Where's Ralph?" Mary wondered from her window. "He should be wrecking the building."

"I thought he'd be back soon with Mike." Og added.

"Shh! Stick to the program." Gene whispered to them.

"FIX IT, FELIX!" The Nicelanders soon cried out from their apartment windows.

"I can fix it!" Felix beamed as he ran across the screen to get his golden hammer before gasping to see that the building was not wrecked in any way which made him nervous. "Ralph, quarter alert. Game on!" he then whispered through his teeth as he tossed the hammer up and down in his hand in panic.

Nadine soon took a hold of the controls which soon made Felix move around on the apartment building, but he couldn't fix anything since nothing was broken.

"Do something, Felix." Deanna whispered to the hero of their video game.

"Just act natural," Felix whispered back nervously. "I'll fix it."

Suddenly, the controls moved on their own which proved to be startling for Nadine as Felix tried to call out for Ralph before wandering off-screen.

"Oh, my land!" Felix frowned as he came to the stump and huge pile of bricks that worried him. "Where is he?"

It soon got from bad to worse, especially in the outside world.

* * *

"Mr. Litwak?" Nadine called to the arcade owner behind her.

"What's the trouble, sweetheart?" Mr. Litwak smiled.

"The game's busted." Nadine pouted.

The Nicelanders soon ran all around with Lu, Og, and Felix who simply spouted out his catchphrase.

"Oh boy, looks like the game's gone cuckoo like my nana," Mr. Litwak said in concern before he brought out a quarter to the brunette girl. "Sorry sweetie, here's your quarter back."

"But what about the game?" Nadine frowned.

"I'll have someone look at it tomorrow, but if he can't fix it, it might be time to put old Ralph and Felix out to pasture," Mr. Litwak replied. "Like my nana."

* * *

Felix tried to calm down the Nicelanders with Lu and Og before something covered up the bright screen which was a sticker to tell people to come back again another time to play since the game wasn't working properly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Out of Order." Gene said to the others in a grave tone of voice.

"Sweet mercy, without Ralph, we're doomed!" Lucy cried out.

"They're gonna pull our plug!" One man yelped.

Two women hugged each other with horrified screams. All of the Nicelanders soon screamed and ran all around in panic.

"Oh, sure, now they care about Ralph." Lu deadpanned as even Og looked deadpan at the worry of the video game citizens.

"Okay, everybody calm down!" Felix told them. "Ralph probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tappers again."

"Should we tell them?" Og asked his cousin.

"I'm not sure if that's wise." Lu replied nervously.

However, they were interrupted by the sound of a traveling trolley.

"See? There he is now." Felix smiled before they went to the station.

The trolley soon rode down the tracks before a certain orange being popped out of it who was not Ralph.

"Why, it's Q*Bert," Felix noticed. "What brings you here, neighbor?"

Q*Bert soon tried to tell Felix and the others what was going on.

"What's he saying, Felix?" Gene asked.

"Stand by, my Q*Bertese is a little rusty." Felix advised.

"You can talk to him?" Og asked.

"I sure can!" Felix replied.

Soon, Felix and Q*Bert began to talk with each other, though no one really understood what was going on until Felix realized what had happened to Ralph.

"Ralph's gone Turbo!" Felix gasped which frightened the Nicelanders, but Lu and Og were just confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hero's Duty, Mike and Ralph climbed up the wall together so that Ralph could get what he wanted most of all.

"Ralph, this is just crazy and stupid!" Mike told him. "Let's just go back to your game before the people on the outside world notice you're gone!"

"Hey, if you wanna go back, that's fine by me, but I'm not stopping!" Ralph told her as he kept on climbing.

Mike rolled her eyes as she climbed with him as she thought that would be for the best.

"Ooh... Shiny~" Ralph beamed as he made it up to the top with Mike.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike replied.

* * *

Down below, a couple of soldiers shared a laugh as their superior walked ahead of them.

**"Attention!"** A voice announced as the day went by a lot faster than Mike, Lu, and Og expected since they weren't apart of this world.** "The Arcade is now closed."**

"Get a load of Markowski." One soldier chuckled to the other two.

Suddenly, they heard some sort of noise which startled them.

"Shut your chew-holes!" The blonde woman told them as she brought out her gun in an aggressive and protective way. "Cy-Bug..."

The sound got louder before Felix was shown to be hopping around like a Mario Brother with Lu and Og beside him.

"Taze!" The blonde woman called out.

Suddenly the soldiers shot all around while Felix, Lu, and Og did their best to avoid getting shot as that would be bad for all of them. The three soon ended up on the ground as the blonde woman stood above them sharply.

"Slick tiddlywinky pint-size!" The blonde woman glowered, thinking that they were spies or pests.

"I'm Fix-it-Felix Jr. ma'am, from the game Fix-it-Felix Jr," Felix stated nervously. "These are also Lu and Og, but I'm not sure where they came from!"

"Get that weapon out of my face before I tell my father!" Lu glared.

"Lu, hush." Og shushed his cousin.

"Human Jiminy!" Felix soon said as he looked attracted to the aggressive blonde woman. "Look at that high-definition! Your face! It's amazing! ...It's amazing!"

"It is?" Lu asked dryly.

"Flattery, don't charge these batteries, civilians," The blonde woman glared as she stepped back a bit to let them get up on their feet. "Now state your business."

"Oh," Felix said before he stood up and took his hat off bashfully. "I'm looking for my colleague: Wreck-it-Ralph."

"And we're looking for our friend," Og added. "Mike Mazinsky."

"Never heard of them." The blonde woman remarked.

"Well... Q*Bert saw them come in here." Lu explained.

"Impossible!" The blonde woman snorted. "Nothing gets past me."

There was then a bright light that flickered and caught their attention.

"That came from the tower." One soldier told his boss.

* * *

Mike soon stood behind Ralph as he punched the window, shattering the glass instantly. "This feels like cheating, but you're not gonna think any differently, so why try to stop you?" she then said with a shrug.

The two soon came into the special room, passing by oval-shaped items that seemed to be just there for show or decoration as they didn't know what they were. They soon found the medal in place and Mike allowed Ralph to go after it while she would stand by as this was more of something he wanted than she did.

"Okay, that was easy." Ralph smiled as he stepped over the oval-shaped decorations and the platforms soon moved to allow the medal to be gained.

"Congratulations, soldier it, is my honor to bestow upon you: the medal of heroes." A general reported from the main screen as the medal was lowered down and worn around Ralph's neck.

"No way!" Ralph beamed as this meant so much to him after 30 years of his programming and imagined what it would mean for him back in his game.

"'Ten-hut!" The general called to the other soldiers who all began to salute Ralph as fireworks sparked all around. "History will long revere your courage and sacrifice"

"Well, thank you." Ralph beamed.

"Way to go, Ralph." Mike shrugged as she soon clapped along with the other men who applauded him.

"You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare." The general continued as Ralph walked down the steps.

"Thanks, guys," Ralph smiled at all of them on his way down. "At ease."

"You are the universe's greatest hero." The soldier then said as Mike got ready to move.

However, Mike and Ralph were about to go, there was a squishing sound which made them both flinch... Ralph had stepped one of the ovals which was revealed to be a Cy-Bug egg. It looked cute at first as the bug was hatched before Mike and Ralph bounced all around, hatching more and more Cy-Bugs which would be disastrous for this game and even more as we go on with the story.

"The living embodiment of all these Corps represents bravery, integrity, grace under pressure, and above all: dignity." The soldier continued as Ralph and Mike scrambled all around before they ended up in a couple of seats that launched them into a new machine.

"Escape pod activated." A computerized voice said.

"Escape pod?!" Mike's eyes widened.

* * *

Lu, Og, Felix, and the blonde woman stepped out before the soldiers ducked down as the escape pod came their way. It soon took off, launching them right outside of the game.

"Ralph!" Felix gasped.

"Mike!" Lu and Og added.

"Cy-Bug." The blonde woman muttered in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ralph and Mike soon got rid of the Cy-Bug out of the escape pod after what felt like an eternity of getting rid of it.

"Man, that thing almost bit our faces off!" Mike called out.

"Yeah, Red, we're lucky to be alive." Ralph replied.

"Sayonara, sucker!" Ralph laughed before they soon landed at the top of a tree and the Cy-bug seemed to fall in a pool of sticky and purple substance.

"Whoa... Where are we?" Mike asked before they saw a candy race track with a bunch of dessert go-karts whizzing by with a giant sign glistening with the name SUGAR RUSH.

"Sugar Rush? Oh, no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole," Ralph complained as he wiped the stickiness off of his shirt. "We've got to get out of here." he then gasped in a panic.

"What?" Mike asked before she noticed something. "...Uh-oh."

"No! No-no-no-no-no-NO! My medal!" Ralph panicked.

Mike soon looked around and pointed out to a candy cane tree. "Look, there it is!" she then said to Ralph as she saw the medal dangling from the tree.

"Let's climb a tree," Ralph told Mike. "I hope ya can."

"Sure, I used to climb trees all the time with my old friend Alexandra when I went to summer camp at Camp Candy." Mike nodded eagerly.

Mike and Ralph soon saw that they had to be careful climbing up the peppermint tree. Due to Ralph's weight, the tree shook a bit and it was surrounded by the sticky pool that didn't seem to be water. Mike stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on climbing up with Ralph to help him get his medal back. It seemed to be so far so good, until...

"Hi, Mister!" A squeaky voice piped up, startling both of them.

Ralph and Mike yelped as they felt scared before they saw a girl around the age of 9 with black hair in a ponytail in a green hooded sweatshirt with a brown skirt, green and white tights, and black shoes.

"Hello!" The younger girl smiled at them innocently as she hung out on the peppermint tree.

"Man! You scared me, kid!" Ralph said to the girl bashfully. "I nearly soiled myself!"

"What's your names?" The girl asked them.

"Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph replied.

"And my name is Mike Mazinsky." Mike added.

"You're not from here, are you?" The girl seemed to smirk at them.

"Well, actually-" Mike was about to say.

"No, well, yeah, I mean not from right in this area, but I'm just doing some work here with my partner here." Ralph explained.

"What kind of work?" The girl asked as they continued to climb up the candy cane tree.

"Some routine candy-tree trimming?" Mike shrugged as she and Ralph seemed to have to lie.

"Yeah! You probably want to stand back," Ralph added. "In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimmin' so-"

"Who's we?" The girl asked.

"Candy Tree Department," Ralph made up. "And this is my young apprentice."

Ah. Where is everybody else?" The girl then asked.

"Oh, it's just us, today." Ralph explained.

"So, you just meant like the royal we?" The girl soon asked, trying to understand.

"Yep. That's right," Mike replied. "And I have to learn from this big guy here."

The black-haired girl soon sprung up to a branch by Ralph's face and hung upside down. "Are you a hobo and a street urchin?" she then asked them.

"Look, kid, we're busy," Mike firmly told the younger girl. "So just go home and let us work, alright?"

"What's that? I didn't hear you," The younger girl smirked. "Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb."

"Listen, we're trying to be nice-" Ralph glared.

"We're trying to be nice." The girl mimicked.

"Stop mocking us!" Mike glared.

"Stop mocking us!" The girl continued.

"Okay, that is rude, and this conversation is over." Ralph glared as he went to continue climbing with Mike.

"That is rude and this conversation is ha, ha, ha," The younger girl imitated before she began to watch Ralph. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe." she then warned seriously this time.

"How come?" Mike asked the girl.

"Don't listen to her, Red," Ralph told Mike as he grabbed the branch. "Besides, we're from the Candy Tree Department, I know exactly-"

Suddenly, the branch snapped and Ralph fell with it suddenly before he barely managed to catch a lower branch with one hand.

"Double stripes break, ga-doi!" The younger girl smirked. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" Ralph retorted.

"Watch it, Girly, you don't know what I can do." Mike sneered.

"Well, why are you so freakishly-" The girl scoffed before she soon saw the shine of the gold medal which caught her interest more. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!"

"Don't even think about it," Ralph scolded. "That is mine."

"Race ya for it!" The girl challenged before she swung over the branches like a monkey as she proved to be superior.

"Man, she's got some moves." Mike commented, a bit impressed with the girl's feats.

"Don't just sit there! Stop her!" Ralph told the tomboy as he tried to grab a branch before it suddenly broke.

"Double stripe!" The girl reminded as she kept going.

"Little girl, that doesn't belong to you!" Mike glared. "Man, why can't I get my powers out?" she then scoffed. "Jen and Jamie said by the time I turned 13, it would be time to prove myself worthy of my powers like they did." she then grimaced to herself.

"The winner!" The girl beamed as she made it up to the top and grabbed the medal as her prize.

Ralph soon grabbed the branch that the young girl was on and flung her off. Mike soon reached for the medal and caught it before the girl tried to dive for it and missed it. Mike then landed on a double stripe and Ralph went to help her, but...

"Double stripe!" The girl called out with a smirk.

SNAP! The medal went flying again and Mike and Ralph slipped and soon grabbed the bottom branch together and were now dangling above the pool of liquid below them.

"Thank you." The girl smirked as she then grabbed the medal and hopped off the tree to the ground, away from the pool.

"Ugh, what is that stuff?" Mike grimaced. "Melted jujubombs?"

"Nope, that's actually taffy my friend, and I'm afraid you have lost my challenge." The girl smirked as she held onto the medal and claimed it as her own.

"Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second," Ralph begged the younger girl. "Here's the thing, we're not from the Candy Tree Department."

"Lying to a child?" The girl pouted innocently as she held the medal close. "Shame on you, guys."

"But we weren't lying about the medal," Mike replied as the girl smirked while polishing the medal and admired it. "That is Ralph's medal. That's why we were climbing the tree."

"Yeah," Ralph added. "It's mine. It's precious to me. That's my ticket to a better life!"

"Yeah, well now it's my t-t-t-t-ticket." The girl retorted with a smirk as she seemed to glitch out.

"What the...?" Ralph muttered as Mike blinked in confusion from that.

"Did you just have a seizure?" Mike asked the girl.

"See ya, chumps!" The younger girl smirked as she dashed off with the medal.

"Come back!" Ralph snapped. "We'll find you! We will find you!"

A ding was soon heard.

"Uh-oh..." Mike gulped.

"Double stripe!" The young girl called out as Ralph and Mike fell into the gooey taffy pool and they soon came out, looking like a couple of taffy beasts.

"Nowhere to hide!" Ralph threatened before disappearing back beneath the sticky surface.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in Game Central Station..._**

"Yeah, they banged around in here like some kind of hot-shots," The Surge Protector told the blonde woman from Hero's Duty, Felix, Lu, and Og. "Then they went barreling down there into that sweet, little game like a couple of crazy people."

"Sugar Rush..." The blonde woman sneered as she took a look at the game that Ralph and Mike ended up inside of. "Cy-Bugs'll chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters."

"You know Henry Hawk and Foghorn Leghorn?" Lu piped up from behind.

"Uh. What was that now?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean, ma'am?" Og asked.

"What're you, thick? There was a CyBug on that shuttle." The blonde woman replied, deathly serious.

Felix, Lu, and Og seemed to look confused.

"Do you even know what a Cy-Bug _is_?" The blonde woman then asked them.

"I can't say that I do, ma'am." Felix answered while Lu and Og just shook their heads.

"Cy-Bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game," The blonde woman explained like it was obvious. "All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush, but do you think they'll stop there?"

"I have a feeling that they won't." Og replied.

"You're right, Nose Ring Boy," The blonde woman replied sharply. "Viruses do not stop!" she then stood up straight and majestic as she looked over at Game Central Station to see various video game characters who looked oblivious towards the danger that may be. "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams," she then went to carry out a demand. "Kohut! My cruiser."

The soldier named Kohut soon handed her what looked like a folded surfboard. The blonde woman soon headed down with it and stepped to the tunnel leading into Sugar Rush.

"Jeez, what's that lady's problem?" Lu rolled her eyes. "Someone put a bee in her undies?"

"You shouldn't talk about Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun like that," Kohut replied. "She'd probably tear you apart."

"Well, what's her problem then?" Lu asked.

"Yes, there must be some physiological background in her unruly and tyrannical behavior." Og added.

"It's not her fault," Kohut explained. "She's programmed with the most tragic backstory ever. The one day she didn't do a perimeter check: her wedding day to Dr. Brad Scott."

Calhoun seemed to be thinking of her tragic backstory which made her heart hard in the first place before she soon shook it off. Suddenly, Felix, Lu, and Og began to follow after the fierce blonde woman.

"Wait, ma'am!" Felix called out. "We're going with you."

"Yeah, we need to get our friend-" Lu added before her eyes widened and she looked bashful. "I-I mean... My loyal subject: Mike. I dunno what I'd do without her."

Og seemed to hide a smirk at his cousin.

"Like fun you are, short-stacks," Calhoun scoffed. "You die outside your game, you don't regenerate." she then reminded.

"Well by definition, neither would you, ma'am." Og remarked.

"Now, it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks and I cannot ask you to risk your life cleaning up his mess while these children try to get their missing friend back," Felix added. "No flex on this one, ma'am. We are coming along with you."

Calhoun gave them each a hard look, then scooted aside on her hoverboard and brought out two sidecars for Lu and Og before snapping her fingers and pointed behind her board. Felix then flipped onto it and they soon took off in a flash into the world of Sugar Rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sugar Rush racetrack, the racers zipped to the starting line in their go-karts as royal music began to play. There was a green sentient candy ball who looked dull and bored with his job.

The black-haired girl began to sneak among the crowd to be with the other racers as she had a plan. "Just in time!" she told herself as she kept the Medal of Heroes safe with her.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush... All hail our rightful ruler with his delectable darling: King Candy with Princess Candy." The candy ball announced dully.

Out came two people. The first one was a bald, white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady, dark eyes and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose and he wore on his head, a tiny, golden crown and had a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembles a candy wrapper. He also wears poofy golden and caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled as he moved frantically.

The other person appeared to be around the same age as the racers down below. She had light pink/purple hair that went down past her shoulders with some blue and white striped earrings in a light blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple bear on it with dark indigo and black striped longer sleeves underneath. She also had a black skirt with violet lines all around with darker pink leggings underneath with black and white shoes.

"Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha, ha! Have some candy!" King Candy beamed as he threw handfuls of candy into the crowd, sounding a lot like The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill." he then told the green candy ball.

"Mm-hmm..." The green candy ball murmured before walking off.

"And thank you to today's avatars. It was a wonderful day, it was," King Candy said to the Sugar Rush racers down below. "But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster and hopefully you kiddies get to race against my little delectable darling."

Princess Candy grinned brightly as there were huge cheers on that announcement.

"The first nine racers across that finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's Avatars." King Candy then continued as he explained the rules.

"RACE! RACE! RACE! RACE!" The crowd chanted in excitement.

"Yes, okay. Calm down. Listen, this event is pay-to-play. We all know this," King Candy then said. "The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings; if you've ever won, which my princess has. My little snickerdoodle, why don't you go first and show 'em how it's done, huh?"

"Of course, Daddy!" Princess Candy beamed sweetly as she pulled the lever as rainbows swept across the starting line and tossed her gold coin into the air as it was caught on a rainbow slide and swept into a giant pot.

_**"Princess Candy!"** _The announcer announced as her name appeared on the contestant board.

The crowd went wild upon the announcement.

"Well done, my dear, now let's check out your competition." King Candy beamed.

Princess Candy also beamed in excitement while Sour Bill just waved a tiny banner and rolled his eyes in the background. The first racer, a strawberry-pink, go-getter, tossed up her coin as she carried a lollipop into her mouth, looking proud and confident of herself as the coin landed in the pot.

**_"Taffyta Muttonfudge!"_** The announcer then called on her next.

"Stay sweet!" The girl beamed as she did her signature pose in the air as she told her catchphrase to her adoring fans.

More kids threw their coins in the pot as the black-haired girl snuck in her own kart as she seemed to make sure that no one else saw her.

**_"Adorabeezle Winterpop! Gloyd Orangeboar! Crumbelina Di Caramello!"_** The announcer called upon the racers who tossed their coins in.

Meanwhile, Mike and Ralph were covered in taffy and began to trudge through to make it to the race track.

**_"Minty Zaki! Snowanna Rainbeau! Rancis Fluggerbutter! Jubileena Bing-Bing! Swizzle Malarkey! Candlehead!"_** The announcer continued.

The black-haired girl soon made up to the line next as she kissed the medal for good luck and tossed it into the pot next.

"Sour Bill, who was that last one?" King Candy asked his minion as he helped Princess Candy get ready with racing gloves, a helmet, and a pair of goggles.

"Vanellope von Schweetz!" The announcer soon called out which made the girl cheer in excitement once her name was called.

This made the fans gasp in horror and terror like they had a strong aversion towards the black-haired girl.

"Vanellope?!" King Candy gasped.

Taffyta soon ripped the tarp off of Vanellope's kart, revealing a sad kart made from recycled junk with the name "Lickity Split" written on the side. "The glitch!" she then called out with a glare.

The crowd then started to panic.

"Now, now. Everything is all right." King Candy said, trying to calm down the crowd.

"SECURITY!" Princess Candy called out. "WE HAVE A GLITCH ON THE PREMISES! REPEAT, A GLITCH ON THE PREMISES!"

* * *

Two donut cops named Wynnchel and Duncan came running in.

"Come here, kid." Duncan glared at the black-haired girl named Vanellope.

"We're not going to hurt you, you little freak." Wynnchel added.

Vanellope soon made a break for it.

"Get back here!" Wynnchel snapped.

"Slow down!" Duncan added.

Just then, a taffy-covered Ralph, twigs and candy stuck to him, came barrelling onto the track, looking like The Creature from the Taffy Lagoon with Mike joining him.

"YOU! Give me back my medal right now." Ralph snarled at the girl.

"Oh, b-b-boy!" Vanellope cried out as she glitched a bit and tried to run and hide for her life

"What is that?" King Candy wondered as he eyed Ralph and Mike.

Ralph and Mike soon began to chase after Vanellope as she looked scared to death. She then slipped under a spectator's box before Ralph lifted it up to find her. Vanellope yelped and soon scurried back under the next box before Ralph began to tip box after box as the fears scattered around in horror themselves.

"Careful! What are you doing?!" King Candy panicked.

"Make it go away, Daddy!" Princess Candy yelped.

"I will, my little gummy bear, I will." King Candy reassured.

Vanellope soon ran out from under then stands as Ralph and Mike slammed into a water tower which was a giant cupcake and it soon tipped.

"Uh-oh," Mike gulped. "Nobody tell Yakko, Wakko, and Dot that this happened."

The giant cupcake soon fell onto them and since they were covered in taffy, they stuck almost instantly and were unable to get free as they were helpless. Duncan and Wynnchel soon came after Ralph and Mike to "take care of them". They began to swat away with their batons.

"Ow! Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Mike cried out. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

* * *

"Okay, folks. Calm down! Everything's all right," King Candy told the panicking citizens. "The two-headed monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage. Don't worry, we will have our race before the arcade opens." he then added as he stroked Princess Candy's hair a bit who seemed to smirk at the "two-headed monster".

"And _I'm_ in it." Vanellope smirked as she took off in her kart and took off out of excitement.

"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch," Taffyta glared before looking at the blonde boy and green-haired girl with a candle on her head who were by her sides like a couple of lackeys. "Rancis, Candlehead, come on."

The three racers soon hopped in their cars and drove off.

"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race," King Candy firmly told the candy ball before gesturing down to Ralph and Mike before Wynnchel tasered them to stun them in silence. "And bring that _t__hing_ to my castle."


	7. Chapter 7

At King Candy's castle, there were guards who seemed to be Oreo cookies who were chanting and walking along the palace. The donut police soon rolled the Ralph and Mike cupcake/taffy ball into a frilly throne room that seemed to be hot pink.

* * *

King Candy drove his kart right into the room which appeared to be mostly in the color of pink and backed it into his throne parking spot. "Sour Bill, de-taffify this two-headed monster so we can see what we're up against here." he then demanded.

"Mm'kay." Sour Bill replied as he pulled off a giant glob of taff which revealed Ralph and Mike's faces and heads.

"Yaugh!" The two cried out in pain.

"Milk my duds, it's Wreck-it Ralph?!" King Candy gasped at the sight.

"I'm here too, ya know, ya wannabe Mad Hatter." Mike glared.

"Yes, but I don't know you." King Candy snorted.

"Yeah," Ralph huffed at the King of Sugar Rush. "Who are you, the guy that makes the donuts?

"Please," King Candy rolled his eyes. "No, I'm King Candy."

Mike took a look around with a small smirk. "Well, we can see that you're a real man who likes pink."

"Salmon. Salmon. That's obviously sal-" King Candy defended before looking back at Ralph and Mike. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Your Candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding," Mike said to him. "Just get us out of the cupcake so we can get Ralph his medal back and nobody gets hurt. Alright?"

"_His_ medal?" King Candy chuckled. "Bad guys don't win medals."

"Well, this one did," Ralph retorted. "I earned it over in _Hero's Duty_."

"You game-jumped?" King Candy looked wide-eyed. "Ralph, you're not going Turbo, are you?"

"What? No, no, no." Ralph defended.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Mike asked herself in confusion.

"Because if you think you can come in here to my kingdom and take over my game, you've got another thing coming." King Candy glared sharply.

"Easy, Your Puffyness," Ralph rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault one of your Children of the Candy Corn stole my medal!"

"Children of the Candy Corn? Who?" King Candy asked.

"Uh, she has black hair and has a green hoodie?" Mike replied. "I think ya know her."

King Candy then gasped in realization. "The glitch! The coin she used to buy her way into the race, that was Ralph's medal?" he then glared a bit before looking back.

"She did what...?" Ralph replied. "I need that back!"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you." King Candy remarked.

"And why is that?" Mike glared. "You can't or you won't?"

"No, it's not like that," King Candy explained. "It's gone, it's nothing but code now. And it'll stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to have a little talk with the winner then." Ralph challenged.

"Is that a threat I smell?" King Candy retorted before he looked disgusted. "Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from?

"Listen Nillie Wafer, we're not leaving without Ralph's medal," Mike glowered. "You don't know what-"

"Yes, you are," King Candy crudely interrupted. "Wynnchel, Duncan, get them out of that cupcake and on the first train back home," he then ordered before smirking at Ralph and Mike. "And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-it Ralph and his new friend, I'll lock you in my fungeon.

"Fungeon?" Mike and Ralph repeated.

"_Fun_ Dungeon. It's a play on words... Never mind," King Candy replied. "Now, my little snickerdoodle and I got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you. Goodbye, Wreck-it Ralph and street urchin. It hasn't been a pleasure." he then hopped into his kart and drove out of the room.

Wynnchel soon knocked on the cupcake.

"This thing's hard as a rock." Duncan said to his fellow donut.

"I can see that," Wynnchel replied. "Get the tools."

"What tools?" Ralph asked before getting hit by the donut cop's baton.

"Quiet, you." Wynnchel glared.

"Come on, Mike, channel your inner strength," Mike grunted to herself as she tried to get stronger. "Why are you so weak all of a sudden?"

Duncan soon went over to a chest, pulled out a chain-saw, and revved it up. Ralph soon panicked from the chainsaw while Mike tried to concentrate on her powers which didn't seem to be working for some reason, so it looked like she would have to go through this adventure without her powers. How boring was that? Suddenly, Ralph was able to flail himself and Mike as he landed on his feet and started hobbling towards the door.

"They're getting away!" Duncan cried out.

The Oreo guards soon blocked the way before Mike and Ralph looked around.

"Ralph! Up there!" Mike cried out as she inclined her head at two giant windows.

Suddenly, the two burst through the wall and fell. Back inside the castle, Wynnchel and Duncan ran to the window and looked down to see the smashed cupcake on the ground as Mike and Ralph took that time to run away.

"Quick, call out the devil dogs." Wynnchel told his partner.

* * *

A short while later, at the Lollistix Forest, there were devil dogs on leashes who bounded through the trees and came down the ravine and stopped by a chocolate stream and lost the scent. They then kept going as two pixie sticks soon poked out of the stream to show Ralph and Mike down that way.

"Argh... I hate chocolate." Ralph grumbled as he tried to get back to shore.

"I'm more of a jujubomb girl myself," Mike replied. "Though I have developed a taste for Winger Dingers ever since I met my friend, Spinelli."

"We gotta get my medal back." Ralph told her.

Then suddenly, a bunch of go-karts were shown to be whizzing by down the road to show the Sugar Rush racers.

"The pot goes to the winning racer," Ralph memorized before he decided to go after the Sugar Rush racers. "Hey, kids! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hopefully this goes nice and easy." Mike said to herself on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope was shown to be working on her homemade kart before the other racers were coming by with Princess Candy ahead of them as she chewed on some bubblegum, wearing a helmet that said "DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS" on the side in cursive. Ralph and Mike soon peeked over the hill to see Vanellope as the other racers surrounded her.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope smiled innocently.

"It's that little crumb snatcher." Ralph glowered once he saw the black-haired girl.

"Taffyta, Rancis, Candy, you're looking well," Vanellope greeted before she gestured to her very own go-kart. "Came by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is: The Lickity Split!"

"Jeez... Too bad she's not Og 'cuz it looks like she built that herself." Mike grimaced.

"Built it myself. Fastest pedal-power west of the Whack-A-Mole," Vanellope smiled to her fellow racers before she hopped up into her kart and started pedaling which made the gears catch and spin. "Check her out."

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so... You." Taffyta remarked in a condescending tone of voice.

"But I'm afraid you'd have to back out of the race." Princess Candy added with a smirk.

"Oh, no I don't, because I paid my fee," Vanellope defended as she got out of her kart, trying to be brave and strong against her adversaries. "I'm on the board. So, yeah, I'm definitely racing."

"Well, my daddy says glitches can't race." Princess Candy crossed her arms as she popped a gum bubble.

"I'm not a glitch, C-C-C-Candy," Vanellope defended as she glitched suddenly due to her nervousness growing in. "I've just got Pixlexia, okay?"

"But the rules are there for a reason, Vanellope," Princess Candy smirked as Mike began to look angered with her and the other Sugar Rush racers. "To protect us. Taffyta, if you will?"

"Gladly, BFF," Taffyta replied as she got into the kart while Vanellope looked hurt of what might happen next. "Say I'm you. I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving, and I actually feel kinda cool for once. And then, all of a sudden, oh, no! I'm gl-gl-gl-gl-itching!" she then shuddered and ripped the steering wheel right off.

"Hey!" Vanellope pouted.

"You see, Vanellope? You're just an accident waiting to happen." Princess Candy smirked.

"Oh, no! I g-g-g-glitched too!" Jubileena soon added as she went over to the kart and crashed into it and ripped off the brake.

Vanellope tried to rush over to her kart, but the other racers soon got in her way and blocked her. Mike and Ralph began to feel very sorry for Vanellope, especially Ralph who had a big brother instinct.

"Uncool." Ralph winced.

"Ooh, if I had my powers, I'd just rip 'em to shreds." Mike growled.

"Stop. You're breaking it!" Vanellope cried out. "No! Please!" she then grabbed Taffyta and spun her around to face her which made the pink girl glitch slightly from Vanellope's glitch. "I just wanna race like you guys."

"Get off of my Best Friend Forever!" Princess Candy glared as she moved Taffyta to safety. "You'll never be a racer because you're a glitch. You were born a glitch... You'll die a glitch... And only the other VIRUSES WILL MOURN YOU!"

"And that's _all_ you'll ever be!" Taffyta added before she suddenly pushed Vanellope into the mud.

"HEY!" Mike and Ralph snapped as that was the last straw.

"Leave her alone!" Mike snarled.

Ralph flailed his arms and threw mud at the kids as they came down the hill which made them run and scream in terror.

"Scram, you rotten little cavities, before I throw _you_ in the mud!" Mike threatened.

The kids soon got into their karts and drove off. Ralph and Mike nodded firmly before they turned to see Vanellope.

Vanellope wiped away the tears as she saw what had become her kart before she saw the two looking at her and she firmly pouted. "What are _you_ lookin' at?"

"You're welcome, you little rotten thief," Mike huffed. "We did something nice for you despite what you did before and you're about as grateful as a Toad Princess I know back home."

"I'm not a thief. I just borrowed your stupid coin," Vanellope glared defensively. "I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race."

"It's not a coin," Ralph replied. "It is a medal."

"Coin. Medal," Vanellope rolled her hazel eyes. "Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."

"I can't," Ralph retorted. "I didn't win it in my game."

"That's right," Mike added. "He won it in _Hero's Duty_."

"Hero's _Doodie_?!" Vanellope repeated immaturely before laughing at the name. "Ha!"

"It's not that kind of duty!" Ralph snapped.

"I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doodie," Vanellope said as she wiped her left eye during her laughter. "What did you win a medal for? Wiping?"

"Listen-" Mike glared.

"I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal." Vanellope then said as she wiped her hands against her sweatshirt.

"Okay, you are getting very annoying," Mike glared. "I oughta-"

"Wait. One more. One more," Vanellope gave a toothy grin. "Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why..."

Ralph and Mike felt annoyed already, but decided to just get it over with. "...Why?"

"Because it was his doodie!" Vanellope soon exclaimed with glee.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little guttersnipe!" Ralph sneered. "I earned that medal, and you better get it back for me, toot-sweet, sister!"

"Yeah, you don't know what-" Mike was about to add.

"Well, unless you've got a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your necks, I can't help ya." Vanellope shrugged.

Ralph soon made it like he wanted to crush her, but forced himself to smash a nearby candy tree instead. He then punched a giant jawbreaker.

"Jawbreakers... Now those bring back memories..." Mike said. "Uh... Sorry about what we said earlier... And I'm sorry about those bullies."

"It's okay, I guess," Vanellope shrugged. "Though part of me feels like it wasn't always like this, but I can't say much about it honestly, especially since Princess Candy appointed Taffyta Muttonfudge of all people as her Best Friend Forever."

"I've probably seen worse," Mike replied before grimacing. "_Muttonfudge_ though? Yeech!"

Ralph was shown to still be punching and pounding on the jawbreaker while they were talking.

"What a moron," Vanellope scoffed before calling out. "Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna break-" she was then about to say until suddenly, the giant candy was able to break in half. "...That?"

"Not bad, Ralph," Mike chuckled. "I guess being a wrecking guy ain't so bad after all, huh?"

"Hmm..." Vanellope paused in thought as she suddenly had an idea.

"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?" Vanellope asked him with a smirk.

"Leave me alone." Ralph grumbled.

"I know that look on your face," Mike said to Vanellope. "I make that face a lot back home with my friends. You have an idea?"

"Yes, I do," Vanellope nodded. "Look, you want that medal, right?" she then asked Ralph rhetorically. "And I want to race. So, here's what I'm thinking: you help me get a new kart, a real kart, and I'll win the race and get you back your medal."

"You want us to help you?" Ralph asked.

"All you got to do is break something for me," Vanellope told him before holding out her hands to Ralph and Mike. "Come on, what do you say, friends?"

"We are not friends." Ralph told her coldly.

"Come on, Ralph; I think we can trust her now," Mike said. "She reminds me of me when I was younger when I was bullied by a lot of the other kids. I think you can understand that too."

Ralph looked a bit soft and wide-eyed as that made him think of the Nicelanders, especially Gene's treatment of him as the bad guy in their video game.

"Ah, come on, pal. You son of a gun. Come on, buddy, let's shake on it. Come, on chumbo. Ralph, my man. My main man," Vanellope pried. "Hey, my arms are getting tired. We have a deal or not?

Ralph sharply looked at Vanellope before he took her little hand. "You better win." he then said before they shook on it as Mike shook Vanellope's other hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearly outside of Sugar Rush, Felix, Lu, Og, and Calhoun saw the chaos and destruction caused by Ralph before they showed up.

"I'll say this much, they don't call your friend Wreck-It for nothing." Calhoun said to Felix.

"I don't see Mike anywhere." Lu said, a bit worriedly.

"Me neither," Og added as he used some bamboo binoculars before noticing something. "There's the shuttle!"

Calhoun then took the time to land the crusier so that they could explore the land of Sugar Rush. Calhoun did a military run-up to the ship, gun raised near the broken down ship that Ralph and Mike arrived on. She then circled it and checked the cockpit.

"Are they in there?" Felix asked cautiously.

"Nope. Lucky for them, otherwise I would have slapped their corpses... No Cy-Bug either," Calhoun said before she took out a bug sensor and started to scan. "Gotta find it before it lays its filthy eggs."

* * *

Soon, the quartet ended up in the Candy Cane Forest.

"Who designed this world, Willy Wonka?" Lu scoffed.

"Argh. This atmosphere is full of sugar particles, and it's jamming my Sensor with funny fudge," Calhoun huffed as she held her scanner before they walked on and looked at Felix. "So, what is it with this Wreck-it joker? Why'd he go AWOL?"

"I wish I knew, ma'am. He was acting all squirrelly last night; going on about cake and medals," Felix replied before sounding distraught. "But I never thought he'd go Turbo."

"Go Turbo...?" Calhoun asked as even that term confused her.

"Mr. Fix-it?" Og spoke up. "Can you tell us what 'Go Turbo' means? Because we swear everybody keeps talking about that."

"Is that contagious?" Lu added worriedly. "I cannot afford to get sick! I have a royal coronation to prepare for!"

"Well, back when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time was by far the most popular game and Turbo, well, he loved the attention," Felix soon explained to them. "So when RoadBlasters got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy was he jealous. So jealous that abandoned his game."

"That sounds like treason." Og commented.

"At the time, it was and tried to take over the new one," Felix replied. "Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good."

"The selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tale," Calhoun shook her head before looking at Lu and Og. "What became of your friend?"

"I'm afraid it's complicated," Og said. "We don't really know what happened other than she went after Ralph. You see, we're not exactly from this game world... It's... It's a little hard to explain."

They soon stepped onto a fallen peppermint tree that was acting as a bridge over a ravine.

"Anyway, that's why I have to get Ralph home or the same thing's gonna happen to my game." Felix then said.

However, the tree was a double stripe and you guys remember what that means from the previous chapter, right? The tree soon disappeared much to their confusion and they fell into a pit of chocolate powder.

"Aw, man!" Lu groaned. "This is worse than the Quicksand Forest back home!"

"I think this _is_ quicksand!" Og told his cousin urgently before seeing a sign. "Nesquik Sand that is... Must be from Quiky the Nestle Quik Bunny from Mascot Marsh."

They soon started to sink which made both Lu and Felix panic.

"I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines!" Felix said as he tried to hop out of the sand, but it seemed hopeless as the sand swallowed him while Calhoun was remaining calm, though Lu was panicking and Og tried to calm his drama queen cousin down. "I can't hop. I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here!

"Lu, calm down!" Og tried to tell his cousin. "That's just gonna make you sink faster!"

"The nose ring kid is right!" Calhoun added as she tried to relax Felix. "Stop thrashing! Stop moving; you're making us sink faster!" she then slapped him across the face as he still panicked. "Get a hold of yourself."

Suddenly, they heard some laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, maggots!" Calhoun glared at Lu and Og.

"Th-That wasn't us!" Lu pointed upwards nervously. "I think that was them."

They soon looked up to see the vines laughing which were shown to actually be Laffy Taffy.

"Those vines. They're Laffy Taffy!" Felix smiled as this was going to be very helpful. "They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh. Here, hit me again."

Calhoun smacked Felix again, lightly. The Laffy Taffy vines then began to leave as that wasn't funny to them.

"That's not funny enough. Harder." Felix told Calhoun.

"Look, you're a nice guy, I can't-" Calhoun hesitated.

"No, ma'am! The arcade is depending on us," Felix then switched to a forceful tone in order to motivate her. "Now do your duty, that's an order!"

Calhoun then whacked Felix which made the taffy laugh again and he soon had a black eye as a result.

"Ow! It's working, hit me again!" Felix soon said despite the pain.

"Ooh," Og winced. "Is your eye going to be okay, sir?"

"I can fix it," Felix reassured before he hit his eye with his hammer and the black eye went away as if by magic. "Now go-... Ow! San Frantastic."

For a while, Felix and Calhoun continued to hurt him in order to make the Laffy Taffy vines keep on laughing and spread down to the Nesquik Sand. Lu and Og did their best to help out, though Lu seemed to enjoy it more than she should have. Og told her to cool it down a bit as they continued until finally, the vines were within reach and Felix soon grabbed a hold of one while Og took another as Calhoun held onto Felix and Lu held onto Og.

"Hold on tight, m'lady." Felix told Calhoun before the vines swept them up and out of the Nesquik Sand.

Eventually, the four ended up on a tree branch together as Felix seemed to have a deep and strong connection with Calhoun. There was real chemistry between them. Lu and Og looked at each other with small smirks as the Laffy Taffy seemed to sing an angelic choir with a heart shape forming around Felix and Calhoun.

Calhoun soon noticed that and shot away at the Laffy Taffy vines in annoyance. "Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes," she then said before returning back to work. "Argh, we lost the Cy-bug. Let's go. Come on, we'll get a better view from the air. Think you can fix that shuttle?" she then asked Felix.

"Can do!" Felix nodded.

"Could I help out?" Og asked Felix. "I'm quite handy myself."

"Well... All right, son," Felix smiled. "Know how to use a hammer?"

"Ever since I was about five." Og smiled back.

And so, Felix and Og went straight to work and fixing together. Down below the tree, unbeknownst to them, something had burrowed into the ground with the familiar the sounds of a Cy-bug coming from the hole it made. We see a Cy-Bug emerge from the hole it made and it soon ate a candy cane which made it become striped.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Go-Kart Bakery..._**

An impressive facility shaped like a giant cake was shown with some birthday candle chimneys line the top. Ralph, Mike, and Vanellope snuck past a guard's booth with the guard snoozing inside of it.

"Something about that guy looks familiar." Mike whispered to herself as she looked at the sleeping security guard.

They slunk up to a giant door with a hefty dead-bolt on it. Vanellope's face was shown to be painted huge on the door with a circle slash through it and the words: "No Glitches Allowed!"

"Alright, do your thing, Knuckles," Vanellope said to Ralph. "Bust it open."

"What's this?" Ralph asked as he noticed the sign. "You are a full-on criminal, aren't you?"

"Hey, we shook on it." Vanellope defended.

"Fair enough," Mike shrugged. "All right, Ralph, let 'em have it."

Ralph's fist soon busted through the door, destroying it.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Vanellope saluted with a smirk as she ran into a very dark room with nothing but a start button.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, where are the karts?" Ralph added.

Vanellope soon pushed the start button and the screen lit up with a sign that said: "CHOOSE YOUR KART" and there were a bunch of cool candy karts to choose from. "We gotta make one." she then answered Ralph's question.

"What? No, no, no. Look, kid, bad idea, trust me," Ralph protested. "I don't make things, I break things."

"Looks like you'll be stepping outside your comfort zone then, Gladys," Vanellope shrugged before she saw a kart that she liked "Ooh, this is a good one." she then pressed the "choose" button and suddenly, the entire place lit up with levers, pulleys, and bins.

**"WELCOME TO THE BAKERY,"** A voice said. **"LET'S BAKE A KART."**

"Is this some kind of mini-game?" Mike asked Vanellope.

"Ya got it, Red!" Vanellope nodded.

**"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT."** The game voice announced.

"What?!" Mike and Ralph asked.

"C'mon, guys!" Vanellope beamed in excitement.

"GO!" The voice soon told them.

Oversized numbers soon flew through the air from the background to the foreground. Vanellope ran over to a giant steering wheel with a balancing platform, a bowl, and a trash can in front of her.

**"MIXING!"** The voice said. **"Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash."**

"I think I've played some mini-games like this." Mike said as she began to help out Vanellope as ingredients rolled down on one side, but there was also junk like soccer balls, boots, underpants, and hairbrushes and a recipe card kept score.

Vanellope appeared to be having trouble with steering and missed some of the ingredients.

"Hairbrush, no. Underpants. No, no!" Ralph complained. "You're getting it all wrong, kid!"

"I'm trying!" Vanellope groaned as she had 45 seconds left.

Mike soon tried to help out, but the steering wheel was stronger than she thought it would be.

"Ugh... I'll do it!" Ralph groaned as he jumped up on the platform, caught all the ingredients, throwing the good ones into the bowl and the bad ones all over the floor. No... Yes... Gross. Milk, yes, yes!" The flour then hit Ralph which made him fall into the batter.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Mike winced as the beaters came down to mix the batter with Ralph inside of it, much to his misfortune.

**"BATTER UP!"** The game voice then said.

The batter and Ralph dumped into a mold. Luckily for Ralph, he made it out of the batter just before it was sent into the oven.

"Come on, no sleeping on the job." Vanellope scolded.

**"BAKING!"** The game voice continued. **"Pump up perfect temperature!"**

Vanelloe ran over and jumped on the bellows, but couldn't get it hot enough. Mike soon tried to help out Vanellope.

"Ralph! A little help here?!" Vanellope called out.

"I'm on it!" Ralph replied as he jumped on it next, but he completely broke the bellows.

"Aw, man!" Mike face-palmed.

"Yeah, no problem, just give me this thing here." Ralph said before he grabbed the hose and blew into it himself which made the mercury rise quicker.

"Thank goodness." Mike said in relief.

"Okay, good! A little more. That's it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Vanellope rushed Ralph before his face changed colors.

The bell soon let out a small DING! sound as Ralph passed out while Vanellope cheered him on.

**"15 SECONDS!"** The game voice called out before a door opened as the kart slid onto a conveyor belt. "DECORATING!"

"Man, this would be crazy in the Wacky Races." Mike commented on both real go-kart tools and candy based decorations.

"Wheels first." Vanellope said.

"How many?" Mike asked Vanellope. "Four, right?"

"Of course!" Vanellope replied.

"This reminds me of when I went go-karting with the Eds to compete against Sarah and Jimmy," Mike said to herself. "Not to mention that time that Og built me a car to visit the beach during my first week on the Albonquetine Islands."

"Yeah, if you say so." Vanellope shrugged from Mike's personal memories.

"Let me tell you, it was a lot of fun for the annual Downhill Derby." Mike remarked.

Ralph soon hit the spatula four times hard. Four eggs launched, hit the target, and four wheels popped out of the bin.

"Now frosting," Vanellope smiled. "A buttload of frosting!"

"No problem." Ralph replied as he hit the spatula several times which made several eggs go flying and smashed the entire bin which dumped all of the frosting onto the kart.

"I'm getting a cavity just looking at this so far." Mike said to herself.

**"TIME'S UP,"** The game voice soon said as the kart went through a garage door before it wheeled out, looking like a horrific, sugar-coated mess. **"CONGRATULATIONS. YOU DID IT. AND HERE'S YOUR KART!"**

Vanellope stared wide-eyed at the kart. Mike winced nervously, as did Ralph as he felt worried he may had disappointed the nine-year-old girl.

"Look, kid... I tried to warn you, I can't make things, I just break-" Ralph tried to apologize.

"I love it." Vanellope whispered.

"You do?" Mike and Ralph asked.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Vanellope beamed as she soon jumped all around her kart in excitement like a human child at Christmastime. "Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels. I love it! I finally have a real kart!" she then hugged it.

Mike and Ralph smiled as they felt pleased that they made Vanellope happy.

"Come on," Vanellope said as she brought out three small pastry bags. "A work of art like this must be signed."

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, the security guard woke up, a bit startled before seeing Vanellope on the security camera and gasped. "This is Beard Papa. The glitch is in the bakery! Get me King Candy." he then alerted as he grabbed his emergency phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Back inside the bakery, Ralph, Mike, and Vanellope soon finished putting their names on the brand new kart that Vanellope wanted to use for the Sugar Rush race. They stood back to admire their work and Ralph had a very big smile on his face which attracted Vanellope's attention.

"Whoa. You have teeth?" Vanellope asked Ralph. "I've never seen you smile before."

"You must be in a good mood, Ralph." Mike added with a smile.

"I'm not smiling," Ralph told the girls. "I'm gassy, okay?"

The three of them laughed at that as they shared a very nice bond together.

"Hold it right there, glitch!" A familiar voice called out which startled them.

King Candy, Wynnchel, and Duncan soon drove in suddenly.

"And Wreck-it-Ralph and that mouthy red brat?!" King Candy then asked once he saw the two strangers in Sugar Rush.

"Uh-oh." Ralph panicked before he aimed the pastry bag at King Candy and the donuts, spraying them in the face, temporarily blinding them.

"Nice shot, Ralph!" Mike approved before they went to ride on Vanellope's kart and put her in the driver's seat since she was from a racing game after all.

"Start the kart!" Ralph told Vanellope once they got into position. "Start the kart..."

Vanellope began to look nervous as she fiddled with the buttons and knobs but nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ralph demanded. "C'mon, let's go?!"

"Vanellope, what's the hold-up?" Mike asked Vanellope. "You know how to drive a kart, right?"

"Uh, well, not exactly..." Vanellope smiled nervously.

"WHAT?!" Ralph and Mike asked.

"Are you hurt, sire?" Duncan asked King Candy in concern.

"No, he just glazed me!" King Candy glared. "Get them!"

Mike soon moved Vanellope out of the way and decided to drive the kart for the younger girl. "I oughta win this," she then said. "I won the Downhill Derby back home and I can win us out of King Candy's grubby little paws."

* * *

They soon broke right through the bakery wall as Mike drove all around the world of Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope held on as tight as they could before catching downhill and picked up some extra speed.

"Stop in the name of the king!" King Candy called out. "That's me!"

"Get off the road!" Vanellope called back.

"Too bad this isn't Mario Kart otherwise I could throw banana peels and stuff at him." Mike rolled her eyes.

They drove around for a while with King Candy and his donut cops hot on their tails.

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" Vanellope told Mike.

"You got it!" Mike nodded before driving into a fork in the road. "Ugh, now what?" she then asked.

"Drive into the wall!" Vanellope then said.

"What?!" Ralph asked.

"Kid, we'll crash!" Mike reminded. "Or did you forget the logic of driving?!"

"Right there, between the two sugar-free lollipops!" Vanellope told her.

"No way!" Mike glared. "Whatya got, some kind of death wish?!"

"I think I know this world a little bit better than you do!" Vanellope snapped. "JUST DO IT, WILL YA?!"

Mike groaned and soon aimed the kart at the mountain head-on! And just as Ralph and Mike braced for impact, the kart suddenly hit the mountain wall and disappeared as if by magic. King Candy and the donut police screeched to a halt.

King Candy removed his goggles and looks around. "Where'd they go? Find that glitch. Destroy that kart. She can't be allowed to race," he then demanded to his donut cops. "And find that red girl. My daughter wants her specifically."

Wynnchel and Duncan soon drove off to carry out his orders as King Candy wiped his sweaty brow, upset from the situation.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Kid, I'm sorry I doubted you back there." Mike said to Vanellope as they ended up in the diet cola mountain.

"Yeah, well, next time you visit some other world and someone from there tells ya what to do, ya oughta listen." Vanellope huffed as she crossed her arms with a firm pout.

"Guess I'll remember that for next time." Mike shrugged.

"So, let me get this straight," Ralph soon said to Vanellope. "You don't know how to drive?"

"Well, no, not technically, but I just thought-" Vanellope tried to explain.

"What did you think?!" Ralph huffed before mocking the little girl. "Oh, I'll just magically win the race just because I really want to!"

"Look, wise guy, I know I'm a racer," Vanellope snorted before she grabbed her steering wheel in excitement. "I can feel it in my code."

"That's it, I'm never getting my medal back." Ralph said in frustration.

"Ralph." Mike frowned firmly.

"At least not with her behind the wheel!" Ralph glared as he pointed sharply at Vanellope.

"What is the big whoop about that crummy medal anyway?" Vanellope scoffed.

"The big whoop?" Ralph replied. "Well this may come as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy, and I live in the garbage.

"Cool!" Vanellope smiled.

"No, not cool." Mike told her.

"Unhygienic. And lonely. And boring, but that 'crummy medal' was gonna change all that," Ralph added as he explained to Vanellope about why he wanted a medal so badly. "I go home with that baby around my neck, and I'll get a penthouse. Pies. Ice sculptures. Fireworks..."

Vanellope just glanced back before glitching as she didn't seem to understand.

"Ah, it's grown-up stuff," Ralph then said to her. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I get it. That's exactly what racing would do for me." Vanellope clarified as she went back to trying to push her kart off of the rock it crashed into.

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"News flash! Neither one of us is getting what we want." Ralph told her firmly as he stomped his foot before... BOOM! An explosion was heard nearby. "What was that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with this?" Mike suggested as she found a sign beside the bubbling pool. "'Diet Cola Hot Springs: Watch out for falling Mentos'."

"Yeah! Check it out! Look!" Vanellope smiled as she threw a rock at the stalactite and hit it as a piece of the Mentos fell into the pool and a giant broiling geyser shot up in the air.

"Oh, you gotta watch out for the splash," Vanellope warned them. "That stuff's broiling hot."

"Yeah, I got that, thank you." Ralph then nodded.

"So, uh, Vanellope; what exactly is this place?" Mike asked the black-haired younger girl.

"I think it's some sort of unfinished bonus level," Vanellope explained as she showed Ralph and Mike where she lived in Sugar Rush. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh? I found that secret opening, and now I live here. See, look, look look," she then ran over to a crudely fashioned lean-to above a bed of candy wrappers. "Welcome to my home! I sleep in these candy wrappers. I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady..." she then smiled as she demonstrated, using the wrappers like a surrogate blanket in a bed.

It was then realized that the three of them all had something in common: they were all alone in their worlds with no family around. Though, at least Mike had her friends around, but Ralph and Vanellope didn't seem to have any friends of their own.

"By yourself?" Ralph asked Vanellope about her situation. "With all this garbage around you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and that I wasn't even supposed to exist," Vanellope shrugged as she explained. "What do you expect?"

"Listen, kid... I know it's none of my business, but why do you even stick around this game?" Mike soon asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Vanellope rolled her hazel eyes. "Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys of being me."

"Whoof..." Mike winced. "And I thought I had it rough. You and I seem to have a lot in common, kid... Though you don't really seem to have any friends or family."

"Not really," Vanellope shrugged. "What is a family anyway?"

Ralph looked around at her sad life. He then had a thought. He raised his giant fist and started pounding the twisted, nonsense architecture. Mike wasn't sure what to say, though they both seemed to be distracted by what Ralph was doing.

Hey! What are you doing?!" Vanellope complained. "Come on! I know it's a dump, but it's all I got!"

"If you're going to be a racer, you have to learn how to drive, and you can't do that without a track." Ralph told her as he continued to pound before he soon stopped, revealing that he had made a beginner's track around the hot springs.

"...Whoa." Vanellope said in awestruck, glitching slightly.

"Hm... Not bad." Mike commented.

"Alright now, let's hustle up," Ralph said as he got the kart into position. "We got some driving to do."

"I'm gonna learn how to drive! I'm gonna learn how to drive! I'm gonna learn how to-" Vanellope cheered as she ran around in a circle around Ralph and the kart. "Wait, Ralph, do you know how to drive?" she then asked him.

"Yeah! I mean, I haven't done it, but look, I flew a spaceship today, okay?" Ralph replied.

"You crashed it." Vanellope reminded with narrowed eyes.

"Just get in," Ralph replied. "How hard can it be?"

"Ralph? Maybe I should handle this?" Mike suggested. "I was in my neighborhood Downhill Derby after all."

"Well, yeah, you did mention that." Ralph replied.

"Also there was a Snowmobile Rally once during a Snow Day from school," Mike then said. "I teamed up with my friend Og against Dexter and his sister Dee Dee, Johnny Bravo and his mother, and even Billy and Mandy."

"Well-" Ralph then said.

"Plus there was that time we celebrated the 50th Anniversary of the Wacky Races that starred Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, and Dick Dastardly." Mike then continued.

"Okay, we get it!" Ralph then said in annoyance. "You teach Vanellope how to drive."

Mike then nodded as she began to teach Vanellope how to drive. Of course, with Vanellope being at least three years younger than Mike biologically, it would take some time. Mike and Vanellope worked off each other rather well, acting almost like sisters every step of the way. Ralph smiled as the girls seemed to have a good time together so far with the training and lessons for the big race for tomorrow.

* * *

"So, how'd I do?" Vanellope asked after her lessons.

"Um... Well, you almost blew up the whole mountain." Ralph replied.

"Right, right, that's a good note." Vanellope nodded, though she glitched out a bit, a bit more extreme than her usual glitching lately.

"You've got to get that glitch under control, kid!" Ralph suggested.

"Okay, I will, I will!" Vanellope nodded with excitement. "And then you think I got a chance?"

"Oh, Vanellope, you're gonna do so amazing and make that Princess Candy toss her cookies." Mike smirked.

"Yes! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Vanellope beamed and jumped all around happily and glitching in the process.

The three shared a fist-bump together as this was going to be the start of a wonderful new experience. Ralph and Mike looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Candy paced in front of his kart throne. Sour Bill followed, waving him with a fan lollipop. Princess Candy was also there, lying all around the throne with her legs dangling from one arm with her arms all over the other as she stared at the ceiling with earbuds in place and she soon popped them out as the castle doors opened as Wynnchel and Duncan soon came into the room.

"Did you find her?" King Candy asked them. "Tell me you found her."

The donut cops shook their heads solemnly.

"How about that red kid?" Princess Candy asked them.

The donuts shook their heads again.

"Argh!" Princess Candy groaned as she stormed away from the throne room. "I'll be in my room."

"Man, she really hates that pigtailed kid." Duncan said to Wynnchel.

"LEAVE!" King Candy demanded.

The donuts soon left the Sugar Rush rulers alone as Princess Candy stormed off into her room which was a typical pink princess bedroom with pictures of herself plastered all over the place.

* * *

"Can't those two glaze for brains do anything right?" Princess Candy groaned to herself before she formed into a different form. "I must have my revenge against Mike Mazinsky for ruining my plans when I was almost complete and successful with them! She made the biggest mistake of letting me go when I was almost defeated by death with that fat pig friend of hers," she then smirked. "And I'm not talkin' 'bout that Spanky Ham fella." she then let out a malicious and cutesy laugh as she was shown to have curly red hair under her hair as she wasn't even King Candy's daughter after all, but who was she?

"Sour Bill, I'm going out," King Candy told his lackey as he took something that he needed while he went to his own private room. "You're in charge of the castle until I get back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix, Lu, and Og were still hard at work as they took the space pod and Calhoun drove it. Luckily, there were so far no Cy-Bugs in sight. Though, Felix seemed to keep staring at the blonde woman.

"Your face is still red," Calhoun said to Felix as they rode along. "You might wanna hit it with your hammer."

"Oh, that's not blunt force trauma, ma'am," Felix smiled innocently. "That's just the honey glow in my cheeks."

"Oh." Calhoun shrugged.

Lu and Og just glanced at each other.

"Ma'am, I just gotta tell you... You're one dynamite gal." Felix the told the blonde woman.

Calhoun's eyes widened as that seemed to trigger her somehow.

"Uh, Miss Calhoun?" Og spoke up. "...You okay?"

Suddenly, the space pod was landed in the woods by the castle.

"Get out." Calhoun demanded.

"All I said is you're one dynamite gal!" Felix said to her.

"I said GET OUT!" Calhoun demanded. "You brats too!"

"What?" Lu glared. "What did we do?!"

"I said get out!" Calhoun snapped.

Lu and Og soon came out with Felix. Felix was about to apologize, but Calhoun soon took off before he could say anything as that phrase seemed to offend her somehow.

"...Maybe Dr. Brad Scott used to call her that?" Og suggested.

"Either that or she has a hair-trigger temper." Lu shrugged.

"Jimminy jamminy..." Felix murmured to himself as he soon walked off to the castle with Lu and Og. "C'mon, kiddos. We should be able to find our friends again real soon."

* * *

They soon made it to the castle and Lu marveled at the sight of it as she wished she could have it as her own. Og just shook his head as he knew exactly what his cousin was thinking. Felix soon knocked on the door and stood back with the two island natives.

"Yes?" Sour Bill droned once he answered the door.

"I'm Fix-it Felix Jr, sir, from the game Fix-it Felix Jr," Felix said to the gloomy green candy ball. "These are my new associates: Lu and Og. "Have you seen our friends, Mike and Ralph?"

"Mike Mazinsky and Wreck-it-Ralph?" Sour Bill asked.

"Yes, that's them." Og nodded.

"Should've locked them up when we had the chance." Sour Bill remarked.

"Locked them up?" Felix, Lu, and Og asked.

"Not making the same mistake with you." Sour Bill then said, grabbing a handle and pulled as a trap door opened and the three strangers soon fell right through.

"Oh, my land!" Felix yelped as they suddenly fell through.

"You can't do this!" Lu cried out. "When my father hears about this, you're be used for the next island sacrifice!"

* * *

**_Back at Diet Soda Mountain..._**

Ralph and Mike pushed the kart out of the secret door as Vanellope ran out ahead of them.

"Come on, guys! This is it. This is really happening. I almost don't believe it. I mean, I have dreamt about it for so long, and now... Now I think I'm gonna puke, actually," Vanellope gushed to her new friends. "I mean I think I might puke. You know, like a verp?"

"A what?" Ralph and Mike asked out of amusement.

"Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and it's just like rising up," Vanellope explained. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I can tell it means a lot to ya." Mike chuckled.

"It's exciting!" Ralph agreed.

"I mean, am I ready to be a real racer?" Vanellope suddenly asked. "Guys, what if the gamers don't like me?!"

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph replied. "Come on, those people are gonna love you. You know why? Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner." Vanellope smiled.

"And you're adorable and got spunk." Mike then added.

"I'm adorable and I got spunk!" Vanellope smiled.

"And everyone loves an adorable winner who's got spunk!" Ralph then said to the young girl.

"Yeah!" Vanellope cheered.

"Okay. Come on," Ralph then said before Vanellope hopped into the kart as he and Mike would ride in the back to allow her to drive this time. "Listen to me: if you get nervous, just keep telling yourself: 'I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined'."

Mike playfully rolled her eyes at that.

"And have fun," Ralph then added. "Got it?"

"Got it," Vanellope said as she started driving away before slamming on the brakes which suddenly made Mike and Ralph fall off in the ground. "Wait. Hold on!"

"Where are you going?" Ralph asked her.

"I forgot something," Vanellope smiled before she took off back into her home. "I'll be right back."

"Kids." Ralph smiled in amusement.

"I better see what's going on." Mike said as she went in through the secret door after Vanellope.

Ralph nodded as he decided to wait for the girls as he proudly looked at the kart which would wow many gamers with Vanellope in the roster for tomorrow's gameplay.

* * *

Vanellope was soon shown to be getting something behind her bed before she heard a sound behind her. "Whoa! Hey! No peekin'!" she then cried out.

"Relax, Vanellope, it's just me," Mike called to the younger girl which made her turn around. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Vanellope replied. "Just don't tell Ralph. I wanna see the look on his face when he sees this."

Mike took a look to see that Vanellope appeared to be making something. "Whatcha makin'?" she then asked.

"A special surprise," Vanellope replied before she took out a cookie and began to spread frosting on it and began to write words on it. "I hope he likes it."

Mike stopped to think about what Vanellope was doing until it then hit her. "...You're gonna make him his very own medal." she then guessed.

"Yep!" Vanellope smiled. "I couldn't get him that coin back from Hero's Duty, so I thought this'd be the next best thing!"

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Vanellope," Mike smiled back. "You're such a cool kid. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. In fact, you could even be like my little sister."

"What's a sister?" Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... How do I explain this?" Mike stopped to think. "...Okay, do you know Mario and Luigi?"

Vanellope stopped to think. "...I think so," she then said. "Are they those plumber guys?"

"Exactly and they're brothers," Mike nodded. "Well, siblings. A sibling is someone older or younger than you who shares... Uh... Parents... And... Well, let's just say I like you more than a friend, almost like family," she then said, trying to explain the best that she could. "Your Sugar Rush friends all looked like a happy family."

"...Oh, I think I know what a family is," Vanellope said. "Those are the grown-ups who cheer on the other racers with their fans while I don't got any."

"Parents..." Mike then said. "...You don't have parents?"

"I guess not, but everyone else does," Vanellope shrugged. "Except for maybe the recolors."

Mike looked curious next.

"The recolors are pretty much like the main racers, but are different colors, they sometimes call themselves 'Palette Swaps'," Vanellope explained. "Like Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, and Torvald Batterbutter."

"Oh... Like lazy OCs on sites like _deviantART_," Mike said. "Anyway, Vanellope, I'm gonna help you out and so is Ralph. He won't do anything to hurt us."

"I really like the sound of that, Mike," Vanellope beamed. "I sure wish you could live here in Sugar Rush. Maybe you could make all those others like Taffyta go away."

"Yeah, I've dealt with girls like her," Mike nodded. "...She's that pink girl, right?"

"Uh-huh." Vanellope nodded back.

"Exactly then." Mike then said.

"Ta-da!" Vanellope soon said as she brought out the heart-shaped cookie medal with a pink ribbon to go with it with an engravement.

"'To Stink Brain'?" Mike read aloud. "Seriously?"

"It fits him," Vanellope smiled. "Now let's go show him!"

"Yeah!" Mike smiled back as they soon went to go back out to see Ralph.

* * *

Ralph seemed to be looking out before flinching as he heard a familiar, scratchy voice.

"We're back," Vanellope smirked. "Didja miss us?"

Yeah. Yeah," Ralph softly said to them. "Hey, can we talk for a second?

"Wait. First, kneel down." Vanellope then demanded.

"What? No, no, we really-" Ralph stammered nervously which made Mike concerned as to why.

"Just do it, Ralph," Mike said to the tall man. "It won't kill ya."

"...Okay." Ralph shrugged before he soon knelt down.

"Now close your eyes." Vanellope soon declared.

"Vanellope-" Ralph tried to say.

"Shush!" Vanellope glared. "Close 'em."

Ralph then closed his eyes which allowed Vanellope to do something as Mike smiled in the background.

"Okay. Open 'em up!" Vanellope beamed.

Ralph then looked down and sees a small, handmade cookie heart on a string, on which had hand-painted the words: "To Stink Brain'." "'To Stink Brain'?" he then read aloud. "Gee, thanks."

Mike chuckled as she had a similar reaction.

"Turn it over." Vanellope smiled.

Ralph soon did just that and on the back had the words "You're My Hero" painted on.

"I made it for you, just in case we don't win," Vanellope smiled innocently. "Not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not gonna win."

"That oughta show those 'Not-so-Nicelanders'." Mike said to Ralph.

"Thanks, kid," Ralph said softly, though this was killing him inside. "Um, listen-

"Now rise, my royal chump! I've got a date with destiny!" Vanellope declared, sounding regal as Ralph didn't move, though she and Mike went to get ready and soon noticed that Ralph wasn't budging. "Ralph, come on, move your molasses!"

"Um, I've been thinking-" Ralph tried to explain.

"That's dangerous." Vanellope and Mike smirked together as they began to fix up the kart.

"Who cares about this stupid race, anyway?" Ralph continued as he seemed to be hiding something.

"That's not very funny, Ralph." Mike said, thinking that it was meant to be a joke.

"No, I'm serious," Ralph explained. "It was really fun to build the kart and everything, but maybe you shouldn't do it."

"What?!" Mike asked. "Ralph, this is Vanellope's dream!"

"Ah, hello? Is Ralph in there? I'd like to speak to him please." Vanellope added with an amused smile, though she began to feel concerned.

"Look, what I'm saying is, you can't be a racer." Ralph finally said.

"Ralph, what're you talking about?!" Mike asked. "What happened to our pep talk earlier?!"

"Wait..." Vanellope said before she saw something and suddenly jumped up at Ralph and snatched something gold that he was hiding from them.

"The Medal of Heroes from Hero's Duty?" Mike realized. "...Ralph, where did you get that?" she then asked firmly.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with you; I've been talking to King Candy." Ralph explained.

"King Candy?" Vanellope glared. "You sold me out?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh, we understand plenty, traitor!" Vanellope glared as she threw the medal at him which hit him in the face and he fell to the ground as she jumped back into the kart. "C'mon, Mike. He's a rat and we don't need him! I can win this race with you!"

"Let's go then." Mike nodded firmly in agreement.

"But I'm trying to save your skin, kid!" Ralph told Vanellope as he grabbed her and picked her up out of the kart.

"Hey! Put me down. Let me go!" Vanellope glared before she was set down and she dashed for her kart, but Ralph blocked her.

"No, you listen to me. You know what's gonna happen when the players see you glitching?" Ralph tried to tell Mike and Vanellope. "They're gonna think the game's broken."

"I don't care!" Vanellope glared. "You're a liar!"

"You better care, because if your game goes out of order, you go down with the ship, little sister!" Ralph sharply told Vanellope.

"Is that true?" Mike asked.

"That's what King Candy warned me about," Ralph said to her. "And he also said it might be dangerous for you to stay here any longer since you're from the real world. You better get out of here too."

"...N-No, I can't leave Vanellope, I-" Mike stammered sadly and worriedly.

"I'm not listening to you!" Vanellope glared before she soon made it back into her kart. "Get out of my way! I'm going to that race!"

"No, you're not." Ralph soon said as he hung Vanellope by her hood on the edge of a pointy gumdrop.

"Take me down from here, Ralph, right now!" Vanellope cried out.

"No... I'm doing this for your own good." Ralph replied sharply before he came over to the kart and raised his fist as Vanellope struggled to get free, but she couldn't.

"Ralph, don't do what I think you're going to do!" Mike grew wide-eyed.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. No. No. No!" Vanellope cried out as Ralph soon began to destroy the kart, much to the dismay of the younger racer. "Please, Ralph! No! Stop!"

Mike was wide-eyed and jaw-dropped as she couldn't believe what she just saw. She just felt like she was punched in both the heart and the stomach. She wanted to stop Ralph and help Vanellope, but at the same time, she felt too shocked and stunned to even move.

Vanellope soon sobbed and glitched branch and landed on the ground as the kart was in ruins, thanks to Ralph. "You really are a bad guy." she said out of heartbreak before she ran off back home.

Ralph hung his head and walked over to pick up the medal as he felt very guilty, but he believed strongly that he did the right thing.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself," Mike said to Ralph. "Lu and Og are probably waiting for me wherever they are right now."

"Red, I-" Ralph tried to tell her.

"Just get away from me..." Mike said as she soon ran off to find a way out of the world of Sugar Rush.

Ralph sighed as he felt even worse and soon decided to get back home as well.

* * *

Mike wiped her eyes as she nearly cried and soon looked around for a way out.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk... Poor, poor Mike Mazinsky..." A voice tutted before showing a familiar princess who was shown with a dart gun while licking on a rather large lollipop sucker.

"What the-?" Mike asked. "Princess Candy, what're you-"

Princess Candy then shot Mike suddenly with a dart to knock the tomboy out and the princess grinned darkly at the tomboy's demise. Mike soon fell to the ground as she looked bleary-eyed as Princess Candy chuckled and she soon blacked out, unable to move or do anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Ralph soon rode up on the pushcart, wearing his medal. It was awfully quiet in his game's world as all the lights were out at the Niceland Apartments, but there was a single light on in the penthouse. The door was slightly open, so he decided to go inside and it looked nearly empty and deserted.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ralph called as he soon came in through the door. "Felix? Mary?"

"Well, you actually went and did it." A familiar voice said.

"Gene?" Ralph asked once he found the source of the voice as he stood and poured himself one last Martini. "Where is everybody?"

"They're gone," Gene replied. "After Felix and those kids went to find you and then didn't come back, everyone panicked and abandoned ship."

"But... But I'm here now." Ralph frowned.

"It's too late, Ralph. Litwak's pulling our plug in the morning," Gene replied as he motioned toward the balcony which made the hulking man go over to look out from there and saw the Out of Order sign taped onto the console. "But, never let it be said I'm not a man of my word. The place is yours, Ralph. Enjoy." he then said as he tossed the Ralph the keys to the penthouse and grabbed his suitcase to get himself going.

"Gene, wait," Ralph frowned. "Listen, this is not what I wanted."

"So what did you want, Ralph?" Gene glared at him as he stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know, I just... I was just tired of living alone in the garbage." Ralph explained.

"Well, now you can live alone in the penthouse." Gene soon said firmly before he suddenly left and now Ralph was all alone. Again.

Ralph sighed as he stood there alone. He looked down at the Medal of Heroes that he wanted so badly, but shook his head in disgust and soon threw the medal, deeming it worthless now. The medal went flying before it hit the game screen and it soon hit the Out of Order sign which made it fall from the outside world and the Sugar Rush Speedway console was shown not too far away.

Ralph sighed and shook his head as he thought about Sugar Rush then. He thought about how Vanellope gave him his own medal before he soon took it out and felt that medal was more worth it than the official gold medal he had. He then looked at the game cabinet and saw all the young racers in the games' world. Oddly enough, he didn't see Princess Candy, but he saw Vanellope there. This suddenly made him think of something before he went running right back into Sugar Rush.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Sour Bill was cleaning up the remains Vanellope's kart as he hung out around Diet Cola Mountain.

"Hey, cough drop," Ralph said as he came back, getting the tiny candy's attention. "Explain something to me; if Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is _her_ picture on the side of the game console?"

"Uh..." Sour Bill paused before he soon took a run for it.

Ralph soon suddenly caught him and interrogated him. "What's going on in this candy-coated Heart of Darkness?" he demanded.

"Nuthin'." Sour Bill replied.

"Talk."

"No."

"I'll lick you." Ralph threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sour Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Ralph challenged before he gave Sour Bill a lick.

"Augh!" Sour Bill yelped. "That's like sandpaper!"

"Hmm... Wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center?" Ralph smirked.

"I'll take it to my grave." Sour Bill still refused to give in, even through such torture.

"Fair enough," Ralph replied before tossing Sour Bill into his mouth and chuckled while flinching slightly from the taste of him. "Ooh, hoo-hoo. They call you _Sour_ Bill for a reason," he then took the living candy out as Sour Bill began to look traumatized. "Had enough yet?"

"Okay, I'll talk. I'll talk. I'll talk!" Sour Bill gave in as he explained everything so far. "Vanellope WAS a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code."

"Tried to delete her code?" Ralph asked, feeling shocked. "So that's why she's a glitch!"

"Uh-huh." Sour Bill replied.

"Why is he doing this to her?" Ralph then asked.

"I don't know." Sour Bill said, though honestly.

"Suit yourself." Ralph replied, about to eat him again.

"No, no, no, I swear, I don't know!" Sour Bill begged as he waved his tiny hands around. "He literally locked up our memories. And I cannot remember. Nobody can. I don't even know if Princess Candy doesn't know or not either, but I do know this: He'll do anything to keep her from racing because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore."

"Where is she now?!" Ralph demanded.

"In the Fungeon with Fix-it Felix and those Gilligan Island wannabe kids." Sour Bill replied.

"Felix?" Ralph asked.

"And that's all I know. I swear. Now please don't put me back in your filthy mouth again!" Sour Bill begged.

Ralph soon licked Bill and stuck him onto a lollipop tree as he walked off to get his good friend. "Stick around." he then told the candy ball.

"Yes, okay, I will, I will, thank you." Sour Bill said nervously.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Licorice Field... _**

Calhoun patrolled the area as her scanner went off and she pulled out her gun to follow the beep. "Come on, I know you're out there." she soon said, ready for any action.

The signal suddenly dropped out.

Calhoun then hit the tri-quarter in frustration. "Ugh! Saccharine-saturated nightmare."

The tri-quarter then suddenly went off again, making her look around on alert.

"But... Where...?" Calhoun wondered before the ground gave way and she soon tumbled into a giant cavern. She then grabbed the licorice ropes to keep herself from falling into the nest below which was full of hatching Cy-Bug eggs and the candy-coated Cy-Bugs traveled in and out of the long caverns. "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is ugly." she then groaned to herself.

* * *

A time clock was shown in the sky and the arcade would be open in less than an hour. Mike groaned as she woke and was shown to be chained up and there appeared to be silver all around her which made her look very sick and queasy.

"Oh, good... You're awake..." A voice said to her. "I'd hate for you to miss out on an upcoming celebration I have planned for you."

"Huh? Who are you?" Mike groaned. "Where am I?"

Princess Candy soon stepped into the light with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Princess Candy," Mike glared. "I should've known you sucker-punched me or something! You better get me out of here or I'll! ...I'll!" she then grunted and groaned.

"Careful now~" Princess Candy smirked as she wagged her finger. "You may be in The Video Game Realm, but there's silver around just in case you try to do anything."

"Silver..." Mike growled. "How did you find out my weakness?"

"Oh, let's just say I know more about you thank and before you say anything, I actually do know what you can do," Princess Candy smirked. "I've met you before, you just don't remember me right now."

"I think I'd remember a little cavity like you in my life," Mike glared. "Now tell me who you are and let me go!"

"That's gonna be a 'no' on both accounts, Michelene Mazinsky," Princess Candy smirked, calling her the name she hated on purpose. "You did as well as you could with Wreck-it-Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, but I'm afraid there's not much else you can do now, especially getting yourself out."

Mike growled as she shook a little.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Princess Candy said as she walked on out the door. "I have a race to get ready for with King Daddy~"

"Why, that no good!" Mike growled. "If I had my powers and was away from this silver, I'd show her!" she then sighed to herself. "I hope Lu and Og are alright without me... Wherever they are."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Felix, Lu, and Og's cell of the fungeon..._**

"Hello! Somebody?! Anybody!" Felix cried out. "Please let me out!" he then shook the bars before one got loose.

"Hey, you got one loose," Og smiled. "Now to get the other ones so we can get out of here."

Lu soon pretended to act like she was asleep.

"Uh... What're you doing?" Og asked his cousin.

"I'm pretending I'm Sleeping Beauty so that my brave and noble Prince Charming: Manny Rivera, will come in and save us." Lu replied in her dramatic, regal accent.

"...I don't think that's gonna happen." Og narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, kids; I'll get us out of here," Felix smiled as he had an idea. "What's he say? How does he say it?" he then asked himself before he imitated Ralph. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" he then hit the bars with his hammer which just made them bigger and stronger, making it impossible to escape.

"Nice going." Lu deadpanned.

"Oh, why do I fix everything I touch?!" Felix then groaned in misfortune.

Suddenly, Ralph burst through the door and yelped as he fell on the floor, tripping over Lu and soon landed on her and Og. "Whoops... Sorry, kids," he said to them before getting up and beamed. "Felix!"

"Ralph! I'm so glad to see you!" Felix beamed as he threw his arms around Ralph before quickly changed his mind as he let go and turned away from his game's villain. "Wait. No, I'm not. What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you."

"Okay, don't talk, that's fine, but you have to fix this go-kart for me, pronto." Ralph then said as he brought out the remains of Vanellope's kart.

"That's a go-kart?" Lu scoffed. "Looks like something we'd sacrifice into the volcano."

"I don't have to do boo," Felix huffed at Ralph. "Forgive my potty mouth. I'm just so... So... Cross with you!" he then glared. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I ran higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you. I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix. And then I met the most dynamite gal," he then smiled dreamily about Calhoun. "She just gives me the honey-glow something awful."

"Honey-Glow..." Lu and Og muttered to each other.

"But she rebuffed my affections," Felix then continued. "AND THEN I GOT THROWN IN JAIL!"

"Felix, pull yourself together." Ralph tried to console him.

"No, Ralph, you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" Felix snapped.

Lu and Og winced as that had to sting.

"...Yes, I do," Ralph told Felix. "That's every day of my life."

"It is?" Felix asked softly.

"Which is why I ran off and I tried to be a good guy, but I'm not," Ralph sighed. "I'm just a bad guy and I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this kart. Please, Felix, fix it and I promise I will never try to be good again." he then pleaded.

Felix began to look moved and felt touched as he decided to help out.

"By the way, where's Mike?" Lu asked Ralph. "She's our best friend... Erm... Og's best friend. She's just a servant to me." she then rolled her eyes like she didn't care about the tomboy.

"I thought she was with you guys." Ralph replied.

"You guys came to Sugar Rush together?" Og reminded.

"Hmm... Looks like I might have to fix something else after this kart." Felix then said, referring to finding Mike.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fungeon fortress with unbreakable locked doors, Vanellope was shown to be sitting there with a "GLITCH PROOF" collar and chains around her waist. Then suddenly, the door broke down and the kart was pushed in and Vanellope looked up to see that it was Ralph.

"I know, I know, I know," Ralph sighed at the girl. "I'm an idiot."

"And...?" Vanellope then asked.

"And a real numbskull."

"And...?"

"A selfish diaper baby."

"And...?" Vanellope soon smirked.

"A... Stink Brain?" Ralph then asked as he thought she would want to hear that most of all.

"The stinkiest brain ever." Vanellope smiled proudly.

* * *

Lu and Og were soon wandering around the fungeon to look for Mike before they soon heard her weakly crying for help. Ralph and Vanellope had already gone on out to get into the race before it would be too late. The two island native kids soon looked into the room and saw Mike there as she nearly looked as pale as a ghost and saw that the door was locked.

"Ralph's already gone off with Vanellope," Lu said to Og. "How're we gonna get Mike out of there?"

"Do you have a bobby pin?" Og asked.

Lu soon put her hand in her chestnut brown hair and soon took one out. "I borrowed this from Dee Dee." she then said.

"Perfect." Og smiled as he took it and used it to pick the lock.

After a few moments, it worked and the door soon creaked open as Mike bowed her head as she looked like she was ready to die until she heard the door open and she looked up and over. "Lu... Og... Thank goodness..." she then smiled wearily at two of her best friends.

"Don't worry, Mike; we'll get you down from there." Og said as he used the bobby pin again against the locks and chains.

"Oh, Og! Wait!" Mike yelped.

It was too late. The chains soon dropped and lowered Mike onto the floor and she soon screamed out in pain.

"Gee, Mike, you act like you just dropped down from The Empire State Building." Lu rolled her eyes.

"It's not that," Mike hissed and winced in pain. "The floor's covered with silver... Oh, it hurts!"

Lu and Og then winced and cringed before helping Mike up.

"Get me outta here," Mike said to them. "Where's Ralph? Have ya seen him?"

"Yeah, and he apologized to Vanellope and he's gonna help her win the race." Lu nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mike said softly. "I guess I misjudged the big jerk too prematurely."

Lu and Og soon rushed on out with Mike to get going to the big race.

* * *

Giant soda bottles popped and sprayed. The lids of the fan boxes flew off, revealing hundreds of spectators, along with a gaggle of adults who were the parents of the Sugar Rush racers, though Vanellope didn't seem to have any parents. The racers soon all lined up at the start as a blimp flew overhead.

"My sweet subjects, I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words: Let the Random Roster Race commence!" King Candy soon announced to the audience.

The crowd soon cheered in excitement.

"Make 'em proud, my little snickerdoodle sweetie." King Candy grinned.

"Oh, I sure will, Daddy." Princess Candy grinned back before she soon slid down the royal banner and soon landed in her own kart to go up against the other Sugar Rush racers.

A marshmallow soon waved the checkered flag and they were off! Behind the stands, Ralph and Felix rode on the back of Vanellope's kart, holding on for dear life, as she drove them over. They soon hopped off once they entered the racing arena.

"Remember, you don't have to win!" Ralph said to Vanellope. "Just cross that finish line, and you'll be a real racer."

"I'm already a real racer and I'm gonna win!" Vanellope replied.

"That's the spirit, Vanellope." Mike smiled wearily as she, Lu, and Og made it over.

"Mike! You made it!" Vanellope smiled back before cringing. "Ooh... You don't look so good. Do you have a virus or something?"

"Don't worry about me; just get in that race and show 'em what you're made of!" Mike told her.

"You got it!" Vanellope nodded before speeding across the starting line and she was soon apart of the race.

King Candy was soon relaxing himself while Princess Candy would take care of the race.

* * *

The racers soon entered Gumball Pass and had to dodge the giant gumballs which were as big as bowling balls. Adorabeezle Winterpop hit a Power-Up and her kart transformed to reveal an ice cream cannon.

**_"Power up!"_** The announcer called out.

Adorabeelze then shot a scoop of ice cream which hit Jubileena Bing-Bing square in the face.

**_"Oh, Ala Mode!"_** The announcer soon called out.

"Have some candy!" Princess Candy smirked as she hit a Power-Up next and the hood of her kart opened up and unleashed a cannon, shooting fireballs at Rancis Fluggerbutter and Minty Zaki, hitting them out of the way.

**_"Red Hots!"_** The announcer called out as Vanellope soon passed the green-haired girl.

"Vanellope!" Minty gasped once she saw the glitch.

"Pardon me. Excuse me. Hot soup!" Vanellope called out as she drove past Taffyta. "Coming through! Lady with a baby!"

"It's the glitch, it's the glitch!" Rancis warned Taffyta urgently.

"The glitch?!" Taffyta glared before she pulled ahead and up the layer cake which was lined with giant cherries and she soon came to her other lackey. "Light 'em up, Candlehead!"

Candlehead nodded and she soon leaned over to light the cherry stems with the flame on her helmet. They turned into cherry bombs that blasted as Vanellope glitched past them.

**_"What's this? Cherry Bombs!"_ **The announcer called.

Taffyta soon hit a Power-Up as sprinkle spikes shot out the back of her kart and hit Vanellope. "Stay sweet, glitch!" she then smirked at the black-haired girl.

Vanellope soon glitched all over the place, out of control.

**_"Oh, Taffy-Whacked!"_ **The announcer called.

* * *

Ralph, Felix, Mike, Lu, and Og soon watched in worry.

"Oh, no! She's glitching!" Felix panicked.

"Come on, kid," Ralph begged. "Get it under control."

"Someone's gotta help her!" Mike panicked.

* * *

Tafftya, Candlehead, and Rancis soon shot into a giant straw as Vanellope glitched up the rear.

"I told you. You're just an accident waiting to happen!" Taffyta mocked Vanellope.

Suddenly, Vanellope glitched between the karts and ended up in front, driving straight. Vanellope landed hard on the ramp on the far shore just as stunned and confused as anyone else. The rest of the racers missed and crashed into giant cupcakes.

"Waaaah!" Taffyta cried like a baby as she spit out some frosting.

"My candle!" Candlehead cried out as her flame had gone out from her head.

"Keep it under control, Vanellope," Vanellope told herself urgently. "No more glitching."

* * *

"Okay, kid, let's finish this thing without any more surprises-" Ralph beamed as he saw that before he was suddenly punched in the face. "UMPH!"

"Hope you're happy, junk pile," Calhoun glared as she appeared and was responsible for that punch. "This game is going down, and it's all your fault."

"You remind me of a friend of mine." Mike said to Calhoun, of course talking about the infamous and Designated Hero of a friend: Mary Josephine "Jo" Elliot.

"My lady?" Felix gasped at Calhoun. "You came back."

"Can it, Fix-it," Calhoun glared at him before looking back at Ralph. "That Cy-Bug you brought with you multiplied."

"No, it died in the taffy swamp." Ralph defended.

"Yeah!" Mike added.

"Bull. Roar." Calhoun soon said firmly as Ralph gasped in shock.

* * *

"I'm not going to let that glitch ruin this race; I'm going after her." King Candy glared as he soon moved his kart after the other racers and used a special way to catch up as Vanellope began to take the lead.

Princess Candy looked over at him.

"You can handle your escaped prisoner," King Candy smirked. "I'll take care of the glitch."

"Right!" Princess Candy nodded as she soon drove herself out of the race.

* * *

Back in the arena, Calhoun began to hold off bugs and ushered the crowd out of the stands. "Listen up! Head to Game Central Station now. Move it, let's go, go, go!" she then told them.

The spectators and parents screamed and hotfoot it out of the stands. The Cy-Bugs soon swarmed to the finish line as they were attracted to the word "FINISH" as it glowed.

"What? No!" Ralph panicked as he ran over, seeing them and began to punch them. "Get away. Shoo! Go on, go back to your game!"

"Come on, we better get to Game Central Station!" Og said to Lu. "If those Cy-Bugs can hurt video game characters, imagine what they'd to do us!"

"I'd rather not!" Lu replied as they ran off together.

"You guys, get back here!" Mike cried out to her friends.

Vanellope soon entered The Nougat Mines and King Candy took a shortcut into there and soon rear-ended Vanellope. Vanellope's kart was hit so hard that she began to spin out before she was hit again and her front end went onto his hood and she tried to get off.

"Get off this track!" King Candy glared at Vanellope and broke the antenna off of his kart to whack it at her as she screamed. "I forbid you to cross that finish line!"

Felix, Ralph, and Mike soon fought off of the bugs before something was noticed on the jumbotron.

"Ralph, look!" Felix soon pointed out in worry and horror.

"Kid!" Ralph then panicked at the sight of Vanellope in danger.

* * *

Back in the mines, Vanellope and King Candy wrestled with the antenna before she glitched nervously, causing King Candy to glitch too.

"No, no! I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" King Candy glared as she wrestled him with the antenna and he seemed to slowly begin to resemble someone else.

"Is that...?" Felix wondered.

"No, it can't be." Ralph replied.

King Candy continued to glitch as he was getting out of his form and began to look like someone else with a creepy face before it soon hit Ralph and Felix of who King Candy really was.

"What? Who are you?!" Vanellope screamed.

"I'm Turbo! I'm the greatest racer in this arcade! And I didn't escape _Roadblasters_, learn code, and reprogram this game to let you and your obese warthog of a friend and freak mutant friend take it away from me!" Turbo grinned before he aimed for a wall to ram Vanellope into it.

"NO WAY!" Ralph cried out once he realized that King Candy was Turbo all this time.

"No! Stop!" Vanellope panicked as the wall got closer.

"End of the line, glitch!" Turbo laughed.

"Glitch... That's it," Vanellope said to herself as she got an idea before she soon attempted to concentrate and the world seemed to slow down all around her. "Come on. You can do it. Concentrate. And... Glitch!" she then glitched and disappeared before reappearing to the left of the wall.

Turbo soon swerved, bounced off of the wall, and headed down to the right-hand tunnel.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope beamed. "I did it!" she then sped off and out of the mines.

King Candy/Turbo, on the other hand, soon sped right into the open mouth of the Cy-Bug and that seemed to be the end of him.

* * *

"There she is, guys!" Felix smiled at Ralph and Mike.

"Bring it home, kid!" Ralph added. "The finish line's wide open!"

BOOM! Cy-Bugs started bursting out of the ground on the track. Vanellope screamed and swerved around them, aiming for the finish line, but a Cy-Bug burst out right in front of her. She crashed into it and went flying.

"NO!" Ralph cried out as he and Felix left the finish line and ran to her and he scooped Vanellope out of the candy debris.

Mike was about to go with them, only to be grabbed away by Princess Candy.

"Kid, are you okay?" Ralph asked once he helped the little girl out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Vanellope reassured. "Let's finish this race!"

"Ralph, look!" Felix soon pointed out as Ralph turned to see that the finish line was completely over-run by bugs and collapsed. "I can't fix that."

"Let's go." Ralph soon said.

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" Vanellope frowned.

"There is no finish line." Ralph told her as they ran out of the arena.

* * *

Over on the rainbow, Calhoun soon shot various bugs while Og decided to help her out.

"Everybody out!" Calhoun called out. "Now, now, now!"

"No pushing or shoving now!" Og added.

Ralph and Vanellope came running up the rainbow.

"Ralph, it's not gonna work." Vanellope told him since she was a glitch.

"We gotta try," Ralph said as he ran through the exit with her on his shoulders, but she was ripped right back into the game. "No!"

"Ralph, I told you, I can't leave the game." Vanellope frowned.

Ralph tried to push Vanellope through, but she couldn't leave. "Come on, get through, it's got to work."

"Ouch! Stop. It's no use." Vanellope cried.

The last of the citizens were soon gone.

"That's everyone," Calhoun said as she and Felix were standing together. "Now we've got to blow up this exit."

"Where'd Mike go?" Og wondered.

"She's probably waiting for us right this minute." Lu replied.

"Just go without me." Vanellope said to Ralph.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone." Ralph told her confidently like a big brother.

"But what about this game?" Felix asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Calhoun frowned. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters. We just better hope that the Red Kid got out alright."

"A beacon?" Ralph asked before he looked over at Diet Cola mountain and looked at Vanellope, Lu, and Og. "Stay with Felix," he then jumped onto Calhoun's hoverboard, wobbling at first before steadying himself. "Let me borrow that, lady."

"Ralph, where are you going?" Felix asked.

"What I do best; I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph replied before he took off to the air, though he wasn't as good as Calhoun of course.

"Fix-it, get behind me!" Calhoun soon said as she went to shoot the advancing bugs with Og and felt impressed with the native boy's skills. "You'd be great in my game."

"Uh, I'll think about it, ma'am." Og replied.

Ralph soon reached the top of Diet Cola Mountain and jumped off the hoverboard. The crater's center is like petrified Mentos and he soon punched it with all of his might. There was a rumbling which made small pieces break off of a giant stalactite and it landed in the hot cola underneath and geysers began to shoot around.

Ralph soon kept on going before he was almost done. "One more!" he then said as he was set for one last shot.

SLAM! Ralph was suddenly knocked aside and slammed hard against the mountain before sinister laughter was heard. He soon got up and looked in slight horror to see that it was some sort of King Candy Turbo Cy-Bug.

"Hello, old friend," The monster grinned darkly. "Like what you see? Be honest... Because of _you_, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade. I can take over any game I want. I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Princess Candy were tumbled together onto the ground in the middle of nowhere in The Sugar Rush Kingdom.

"I should've known your friends would swoop in and save you," Princess Candy smirked. "It should've been just you who got sucked into the Video Game Realm... No matter... I can still destroy you."

"What did I ever do to you?" Mike glared. "I don't even know you!"

"Actually, Michelene Mazinsky-"

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

"Why not? It's your name," Princess Candy smirked before she soon began to pull on a zipper on her back and zipped it down. "Anyway, Mike Mazinsky, you _do _ know me."

"Huh?!" Mike asked.

Suddenly, Princess Candy zipped down, revealing that she was just a costume and was soon an old, familiar face: she was a short little girl with red curly hair with blue eyes and pink lipstick. She had a big pink hat that resembled a piece of cake with whipped cream on top and it also had a strawberry on it, she had on a frilly pink blouse with white fluffy trim, collar, and sleeves. She also had white knee socks with magenta stripes and dark pink shoes.

"Strawberry Sweetcake?!" Mike asked with wide eyes. "I thought that you were dead!"

"Yes, Strawberry Sweetcake!" Ben Plotz's voice said from _Sheep in the Big City_ as the screen turned red with black bars on the sides. "The new housemate from _Drawn Together_ where Mike became a housemate due to her adoption from Foxxy Love and The Jew Producer made the housemates get another roommate after the claimed suicide from Wooldoor Sockbat who made candy, especially with a secret recipe which came from the corpses of Sockbats from her people!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Mike deadpanned to the narrator. "What are _you_ doing in this story anyway?"

"Because I'm trying to get away from annoying characters who try to interrupt me and my job and ask me too many questions!" Ben's voice scoffed. "Seriously! Some people need to get a life! The question is though..." he then said, going back into dramatic narrator mode. "How did Strawberry Sweetcake make it back? What does she want with Mike Mazinsky now? And does Princess Candy actually not exist? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!"

"A cliffhanger reveal?!" Mike face-palmed. "What a load of-"

_**WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WITH THIS CHAPTER  
STAY TUNED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
IF YOU DARE... **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Strawberry Sweetcake," Mike glowered at the cute-looking girl who looked like a child when she was actually 18 years of age. "We meet again."

"Yes, Mike Mazinsky, and you made a mistake by letting me go free," Strawberry smirked as a flashback was shown of Mike in the Drawn Together house of when the girl came to move in with Captain Hero and Spanky swooning over her from a lolita complex. "You remember that my plan was found out that my people and the Sockbat species were at war because their bodies help us make our candy and a lot of powerful and amazing resources for my people. It was the perfect plan."

* * *

_An alternate image was shown of Strawberry Sweetcake back at home to her friends such as Paula Poundcake, Lulu Lollipop, Bebe Banana-Cremepie, Donny Donut, and Carrie Cupcake._

"Do we have to see one of _your_ flashbacks?" Mike's voice asked.

"SHUT UP!" Strawberry Sweetcake's voice hissed. "You complain about your new friends talking and interrupting your flashbacks, and I'm gonna do the same to you! You miserable Designated Heroes who spy on new allies and threaten to eat them if they screw up! Some friends you are!"

_"Strawberry Sweetcake, my dear, we're in a terrible crisis." Paula told the redheaded girl._

_"Oh, my good golly gosh!" Strawberry gasped. "What is it, Paula Poundcake? Did Pup Tart run away from home again?"_

_"I'm afraid it's worse than that!" Paula frowned. "Our world is coming apart!"_

_"Oh, no!" Strawberry frowned back. "I hope that the good little boys and girls who watch our show are still buying all of our toys and threatening their parents to give them their credit cards to show that they really love them!"_

_"They are, Strawberry, but the problem is that our world is just falling apart because we ran out of our natural resources!" Paula warned. "We've run out of fuel from the Sockbats that we plagued a Holocaust against are dying out and we need to get more!"_

_"Goodness! I wish I knew what to do!" Strawberry replied. "Maybe I could look for Sockbats outside of our world until I find a fresh one!"_

_"Yes, yes!" Paula nodded. "Go, Strawberry! Round some up and don't come home until you've found enough to let us keep living happily and don't have to eat each other just to survive!"_

_"I won't let you down, Paula Poundcake!" Strawberry proclaimed. "This I swear!"_

* * *

"And so, I ventured far, far away from The Land of the Peppermint Rainbow and kept walking the Earth until I would find such a source of Sockbats," Strawberry's voice narrated as she was shown to be traveling all over, passing other places such as Cartoon Network City, Disneyville, Nicktropolis, PBS Town, and even Discovery Isle. That was... Until I ended up in Comedy Centralville."

"So then you came to the house and then-" Mike's voice guessed.

"**QUIET!**" Strawberry's voice snapped as she was shown to be passing by the town of South Park and the weird and strange world of Crank Yankers and soon came into the South Park as four boys and one girl were shown to be standing at a bus stop together. "I got a little lost, so I wasn't sure where to start looking."

_"Dude, did you see the latest episode of Drawn Together?" Stan asked his friends._

_"I would've enjoyed it in peace if Eric Theodore here wasn't such a pain in the ass and talked through it!" Erica glared at her twin brother._

_"AY! I am not a pain in the ass, if anyone is, you are, Erica Theresa!" Cartman glared back at his twin sister. _

_"I'll take that as a no." Stan rolled his eyes._

_"I saw it." Kyle replied._

_(I didn't get to see it. What happened?) Kenny asked through muffles._

_Strawberry was shown to be wandering through the snow until she looked up and saw the five kids, though the fat boy appeared to be trying to fight against his skinnier twin sister. _

_"Dude, it was so messed up!" Stan replied. "I thought for sure it would be cancelled, but it's gonna have a new season next week!"_

_"Yeah!" Kyle added to Kenny. "They met this rich little guy named Bucky Bucks who takes them into his own reality show after being through two months of intense security and they even got in a helicopter crash!"_

_"Well, I guess they survived it if the show is coming back." Stan then said._

_"Yeah, dude, we gotta see it!" Kyle added._

_(Sounds wicked cool, man!) Kenny commented._

_Erica and Cartman were still going at it which made the other three boys just roll their eyes. Strawberry shook her head and was about to walk away._

_"I can't believe though that Wooldoor Sockbat crash-landed them on a desert island," Kyle's voice then said and that caught Strawberry's attention instantly. "That's freakin' insane!"_

_"Yeah, Drawn Together makes us look like Sesame Street sometimes." Stan agreed._

_"Excuse me?" Strawberry soon called and soon made the five kids look at her. "Did you just say Wooldoor Sockbat?"_

_"Yeah? What's it to ya, Strawberry Shortcake wannabe?" Cartman scoffed._

_Strawberry rolled her eyes. "Anyway..." she then said. "Do you know where I could find Wooldoor Sockbat? It's... Um... An emergency." she then said._

_"What kind of an emergency?" Kyle asked._

_"NEVER MIND THAT!" Strawberry growled before looking bashful and giggled innocently and soon tried to look flirty with the boys. "I-I mean... I'd just like to know the neighborhood better... 'Cuz I'm kinda new around town and, I thought some four, strapping, and gorgeous boys wouldn't mind showing me around... Just for a little bit?~"_

_Stan, Cartman, and Kyle seemed unfazed, though Kenny seemed to be in love while Erica looked enraged at Kenny's interest in Strawberry Sweetcake._

_"Pwease?" Strawberry cooed. "I'll be out of your here momentarily~"_

"It took a while to break those kids down, but luckily for me, the orange kid was easily swayed," Strawberry's voice narrated. "After all, I looked around their age and for all I know, like Pinocchio the Puppet Boy after sleeping for the night, I gave that boy some morning wood and he told me everything I needed to know."

"Clever..." Mike's voice scoffed. "Guess you're a Little Miss Femme Fatale."

"And so, that boy told me about the Drawn Together house," Strawberry's voice narrated as the girl soon crossed the street and continued her journey to find Wooldoor Sockbat once and for all. "I then continued my adventure and I wouldn't rest until I'd find him."

_Kenny was shown to be trying to follow behind Strawberry, only for the school bus to drive right over, missing Strawberry, but then hitting and running over Kenny instantly._

_"OH, MY GOD! SHE KILLED KENNY!" Stan cried out. _

_"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle added._

_"SHUT UP AND GET ON THE BUS!" Ms. Crabtree yelled from inside the driver's seat._

* * *

"It took quite a while and I soon ended up finding the Drawn Together house and I overheard you guys when you were filming your season premiere episode." Strawberry's voice continued to narrate until her past self was shown to be sneaking up to one of the windows and she soon peeked her head inside to see the Drawn Together housemates talking about their latest problem after Jeff Probst told them after their Survivor parody adventure.

"Do we have time for a _whole_ story?" Mike's voice soon asked. "I'm getting kinda bored here. Plus I have to help Vanellope against Turbo."

"WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! HUH?! HOW DOES THAT FREAKIN' FEEL?!" Strawberry's voice snapped.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You don't have to get grabby." Mike's voice replied.

"Hmph!" Strawberry's voice scoffed. "So anyway..."

_"We need to replace our dear, close friends," Xandir said to the others. "Dead Guy and Missing Girl."_

_"Wooldoor and Toot, Xandir," Mike rolled her eyes at the video game hero. "Wooldoor was like a little brother to me and Toot was like a cool aunt or a cool big sister to me."_

_"Hmm... Wooldoor's gone..." Strawberry smirked to herself. "Though since this a cartoon world, I know he won't be gone long. So by the time he's ready to come back, I'll be living in the house and then I can begin my dark harvest to impress Paula Poundcake for sure!" she then chuckled as she rubbed her hands together with a dark, yet still adorable tone to it._

* * *

_There were soon interviews from a mouse who claimed to be Speedy Gonzales, though Mike was sure he was an impostor, then there was Wilma Flintstone, and even Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. The last one of course appealed to Xandir greatly. There were also two claymated guys, a finger puppet, and a Monty Python cut-out thing, including some sort of knock-off Powerpuff Girl who was named Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Plutonium, but she was called Bliss for short. _

"I planned it all the best that I could that my third-grade education would allow me to," Strawberry's voice continued to narrate. "I knew Wooldoor was going to come back one way or another and you'd probably plan to get rid of me after that."

"What made you think he'd come back like that?" Mike's voice asked. "I couldn't believe he came back after his supposed suicide."

"Hey, it's animation, bitch; get used to it." Strawberry's voice replied.

_"Hee hee hee~," Strawberry giggled as she was shown to be interviewed next as a new potential housemate as she brought out large boxes. "I brought you all cake and candy from The Land of the Peppermint Wainbow. I wuv new fwends."_

_"Yeech!" Mike hissed from the girl who tasted like diabetes. _

_"She's so sweet!" Clara cooed._

_"Oh, can we keep her?" Xandir grinned hopefully. _

_"You're kidding me, right?" Mike scoffed. "The Jew Producer said applicants must be at least 13 years of age."_

_"The kid's right," Spanky added as he approached the little girl. "How old are you, Strawberry Sweetcake? 8?"_

_"More like 18, silly willy~," Strawberry giggled as she tickled his nose and came up to his face. "I just taste 8."_

_Spanky suddenly looked aroused and grinned hopefully. "She's so legal." _

_"Man, she's as sugary sweet as those old Little Vicki Valentine and Darla Dimple movies," Mike grimaced slightly. "I think I'm getting a cavity just looking at her."_

_"Thank you!" Strawberry smiled innocently. _

"Of course, you accepted me as one of your own," Strawberry's voice continued. "None of you suspected a thing, even if you thought I was just a cute little cherry bomb waiting to explode. That was just the thing you needed to get Drawn Together: Season 2, though you should've been cancelled for the offensive and raunchy humor you guys use on your show. Like when _your_ pathetic little Cartoon Cartoon was cancelled back in 2001, but nobody cared or even noticed because you were outshined by Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"Gee, rub it in why don't ya?" Mike's voice scoffed. "You wanna skip ahead to your little plan? Seriously, this just feels like filler to keep the story long and for page views or some crap like that."

"Of course!" Strawberry's voice replied as she kept narrating. "You all celebrated my addition into your little show and just like I predicted, Wooldoor suddenly came back when you celebrated me and I even grew on you a little. Of course, Wooldoor recognized me once we met each other in your little swimming pool and hot tub. I played innocent after he attacked me and accused me of killing his family."

"Yeah, we all know this, get to the point already!" Mike's voice complained.

* * *

"Oh, so it's okay if _your_ friends waste your time like this, but it's bad if _I_ do it?" Strawberry glared in present day. "You really are a Designated Hero, Mike Mazinsky. I don't understand how anyone could even like someone like you. You're no better than the others, whether your parents died tragically or not!"

"So what does any of this have to do with me?" Mike glared back.

"You made a grave mistake of letting me go free," Strawberry smirked. "Don't you remember how you even fell for my cutesy hypnotic spell before Toot Braunstein could eat me alive?"

"Yeah, I do," Mike rolled her eyes. "I'll never make that mistake again though."

"Well, due to my failure of coming back to The Land of the Peppermint Rainbow with a fresh Sockbat, Paula had me exiled," Strabwerry soon said. "I was on my own for a while and I had been replaced by the new residents of our home: King Candy and Princess Candy, not from the original land of Candy Land though with that King Kandy with a K and his daughters: Princess Frostine and Princess Lolly."

"Ugh... I'm gonna have diabetes again." Mike complained.

"WELL, SUCK IT UP!" Strawberry snapped. "So then, I was all on my own, until I found an arcade and decided to try to make a home in the Video Game World where Xandir had come from. I found this powerful device that could send anyone to and from the video game world, so I decided to use it and I woke up in Game Central Station."

"Whoa." Mike then said.

"While there, I ran into that guy named Turbo who was wondering what to do," Strawberry then continued. "We both shared a common interest: we wanted to get back into the world we deserved to be apart of before petty people who had brushed us aside. We soon decided to work together after hearing about Sugar Rush Speedway and we took the forms of the people from my home and took away Vanellope's code!"

"But why did you go too?" Mike glared. "Why did you help him against Vanellope? What does that have to do with me?"

"Because I heard from Rouge the Fortune Teller from The Power Stone series that talked about incoming gamers, some who were new to the Litwak Arcade, were coming," Strawberry then said. "She mentioned she saw you, along with your Cartoon Cartoon pals, coming to the arcade and I saw that as the perfect opportunity to snatch you into a trap!" she then grinned. "I placed the device along the arcade after I snuck out somewhere where you'd conveniently be in the zone of it and then I made the power go out! I then briefly snuck out and used it to grab you and trap you inside and I knew I'd get you, find you, and then destroy you and KILL YOU INSIDE SUGAR RUSH SO I'LL FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"That is insane, petty, and just plain pigshit insane!" Mike glared. "Well, I might not be able to channel my powers, but I w_ill_ stop you!"

"I think not," Strawberry smirked. "Because you see, Michelene, this was all just a distraction so Turbo and I can get rid of Ralph before getting rid of you and the world of Sugar Rush!"

"WHAT?!" Mike asked, a bit wide-eyed.

"See ya! And I know you'll look forward to trying to help Ralph and Vanellope somehow get out of here alive!" Strawberry smirked before she held out her left arm and King Candy/Turbo the Cy-Bug soon flew by suddenly and caught her and she then rode on his back with a mischievous giggle.

"Why, you little! Get back here, you little sugar sadist!" Mike glared. "I won't let you stop me!"

Strawberry just laughed wickedly as she and the Cy-Bug mutant soon made way over to Ralph.

"Think Mike... How are you gonna get yourself out of this one?" Mike then groaned to herself. "I can't believe I listened to that whole filibuster story. I should've just punched her when I had the chance and ask questions later!" she then face-palmed, feeling so stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

A redheaded man in glasses was shown to be sipping from a cup of coffee and... Wait a minute!

"Yes?" Ben Plotz replied. "You may remember me as the narrator from _Sheep in the Big City_."

Well, of course _I_ do, but why are you still here? You were supposed to be a one-off joke in the past couple of chapters. I'm supposed to handle the narrative here for PerkyGoth14.

"Yes, well, I'm brought back by popular demand!" Ben grinned as his teeth sparkled.

What popular demand? No one else is reading this story, or at least not commenting on it!

"Well, I'm back and that's all that matters, now I shall recap on what happened last time on _'Day at the Litwak Arcade',_" Ben then said. "If you don't mind."

Actually, I _do_ mind on this part of the story because people can just go back in the previous chapters by clicking or tapping back. We don't really need a narrator.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway, so HA!" Ben glared at the fourth wall.

Why is everybody in this universe an asshole?

"No, we're not, you just don't know what real humor or good character is!" Ben sneered before he cleared his throat. "Ahem! When we last left Mike Mazinsky, she was cornered by her old enemy from Drawn Together: Strawberry Sweetcake, who was from The Land of the Peppermint Valley. Mike made the grave mistake from a long time ago of giving her another chance."

"I really should've known better than to trust-" Mike was about to comment.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT DONE!" Ben scolded her now. "What is with you people and interrupting me?! You should know better since you're from Cartoon Network City, unlike that pesty, annoying, brat friend of yours who always asks stupid questions and is a spineless coward all the time!"

"Sheesh! No wonder Cindy wanted to move away..." Mike mumbled. "Even though she's been retconned after the cancellation of _Moon Monster Madness_."

"So now Mike is stuck in a precarious space and has to help Sugar Rush before it becomes a world of nothing with the Cy-Bug invasion as well as King Candy AKA Turbo!" Ben soon continued. "Read the thrilling conclusion of _'Day at the Litwak Arcade'_ now in chapter 11!"

"Chapter 11: The Thrilling Conclusion." A voice added as it was now time to go back to the story.

* * *

"So can I do something now?" Mike asked the narrator.

"You might as well," Ben told her. "Even if you're a bully sometimes."

"Mike Mazinsky is no bully!" Mike glared before she went back to thinking. "Man... I need some help... How am I gonna stop those pests... And the Cy-Bugs?" She then looked over to where Ralph was and heaved sharp sigh as The KCT-Bug (King Candy/Turbo Cy-Bug) was handling Ralph with the help of Strawberry and soon began to climb up the mountain.

"Get back here, little guy!" The KCT-Bug grinned as he grabbed Ralph before catching him by his feet and flew all the way up into the air. "Up we go!"

"No!" Ralph cried out.

Mike was soon climbing up the mountain with great strength and was about to pull herself up until she was interrupted.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice smirked as she was shown to be Strawberry Sweetcake of course as she grinned darkly with her hands on her hips, standing over the tomboy.

Mike then pulled herself up to see Strawberry right there.

* * *

Back at the rainbow, Calhoun struggled to fight off The Cy-Bugs as they swarmed the exit. Lu and Og did their best to help out before Felix pushed Vanellope behind him protectively, almost like a surrogate father figure.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried out.

"Mike!" Lu and Og added before they soon had to stop.

Calhoun also stopped as she ran out of ammunition before she began to swat away the bugs with the back of her gun, but there were too many of them and they were closing in. "Fall back!" she soon told Felix, Lu, and Og.

The remaining three began to back up as Vanellope was on her own due to her glitch status.

* * *

Back in the air, Ralph saw the bugs closing in on Vanellope while Mike was getting beat up by Strawberry who was a lot stronger than she looked, even ending up with some bruises and her hair was mussed up and she even bled by the lip.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph and Mike cried out once they saw what was going on with Vanellope.

"Look at that. Your little friend is doomed," The KCT-Bug grinned darkly as he grabbed Ralph to force him to watch Vanellope's incoming demise. "Let's watch her die together, shall we?"

"NO!" Ralph panicked before he was flipped around and caught by his collar.

"Looks like it's game over for you mother-suckers!" Strawberry grinned as she looked ready to whack Mike out with a very large lollipop.

Mike dangled from the mountain as her fingers began to slip and she was close to falling as Strawberry aimed the sucker in place.

Ralph looked down at Vanellope, then looked to his goal, the volcano now so very far below him. "No. Just for me." he then said with determination as he broke free from Turbo's grasp.

Mike struggled and was about to get whacked away. Strawberry looked ready to hit, but then...

"My mama told me to never hit a lady." Ralph told Strawberry as he grabbed the sucker.

"Aww~" Strawberry grinned cutely and innocently.

"Unluckily for you, she said nuthin' about rotten villains!" Ralph then said as he punched Strawberry and sent her flying.

Strawberry screamed as she fell down the mountain. She seemed to have a soft landing on a gumdrop and laughed as she was free to go and soon stood up, only to be ambushed by a bunch of Cy-Bugs and they began to attack her and eat her alive in a rather gruesome and family-unfriendly death sort of way.

"And now, time for me to go." Ralph soon said.

"Ralph, what do you mean?" Mike asked him.

"Red, I'm gonna finally give Vanellope a happy ending in this world," Ralph replied. "And I don't plan to let anyone stop me."

"I won't stop you," Mike narrowed her eyes. "Because I'm going in after you."

"Are you sure?" Ralph asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Mike replied. "I'm not just gonna stand here like a lazily edited extra, I'm a hero too."

"Then come here." Ralph told her as he let her climb on his back.

"Ready!" Mike told Ralph once she sat on his shoulder and held on as tight as she could.

Ralph nodded and soon continued to fall from the great height with Mike as they were going to sacrifice themselves for Vanellope.

"GUYS!" Vanellope cried out as a bug closed in on her before she glitched and landed on top of the Cy-Bug before she ended up on top of another one and soon headed towards the mountain.

* * *

Back in the air, Ralph and Mike were close to their way down as Ralph recited The Bad Guy Affirmation as they were going to be his last words. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad," he then said before seeing Vanellope's cookie medal slipping out of his shirt and grabbed onto it and hugged it to his chest as this was the end. "There's no one I'd rather be than me."

"Okay, Ralph, one big punch should trigger the Mentos enough." Mike suggested.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for," Ralph nodded before he then slammed his fists down on the volcano's Mentos crater.

The Mentos cracked alla round and inside Diet Cola Mountain, the stalactite fell right down towards the hot springs.

Vanellope soon rode on Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart with Lu and Og beside her, riding up the ramp. She then made a big jump and eventually caught Mike and Ralph on the hood of her kart.

"Oof!" Lu and Og grunted.

"Guys?" Ralph and Mike asked once they saw the three.

"Don't worry, I got it under control!" Vanellope reassured as she bounced off of the stalactite and glitched through the other side of the mountain just as it erupted.

"You should really enter the Wacky Races sometime, kid." Mike said to Vanellope.

"I'll look into that." Vanellope shrugged.

The Cy-Bugs soon instinctively stopped fighting. They turned and flew twards the geyser's bright light as there seemed to be a skeleton left behind with Strawberry Sweetcake's clothes.

"You fools!" The KCT-Bug scolded his fellow cy-bugs before he suddenly looked toward the light, also feeling attracted to it due to natural instincts. "Why are you going into the light-... No, no! I must go into the light!" he then laughed as he went into the light next and instantly got zapped like an insect during a summer evening on a porch.

* * *

Mike, Ralph, Lu, Og, and Vanellope crash-landed in the chocolate river, safe and sound.

"Chocolate?" Ralph asked as he saw where they landed before he laughed and had fun splashing around like a kid. "I love chocolate!"

Felix and Calhoun saw this all the way from the rainbow, looking happy for what happened.

"You did it, Ralph!" Felix cheered as he jumped for joy. "You did it, brother!" he then gave Calhoun a kiss suddenly as a 10-point heart suddenly appeared.

Calhoun looked firmly at Felix like she was ready to kill him until she suddenly grabbed him by his collar and they had a deep kiss which earned them 10,000 points.

"By the way, Ralph, how were you able to stop in time to catch Mike and go into the Mentos the way you did?" Og asked. "The science shows that you should've fallen before even seeing her or letting her help you like that."

"Cartoon Psychics." Mike shrugged off.

"But this isn't the cartoon world, this is-" Lu was about to say.

"Look, if you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Is this like how people randomly catch on fire because of 'Cartoon Psychics'?" Og asked. "Because even that doesn't make any sense, it's like people bathe in kerosene or-"

"JUST DEAL WITH IT, OKAY?!" Mike scolded which startled the two island children.

"Whoa... Kid, easy... Happy ending..." Ralph reminded.

* * *

At the Sugar Rush race arena, Felix soon put the finishing touches on the finish line.

"Lookin' good, Felix." Og approved.

"All fixed!" Felix nodded. "Thanks, little buddy. You'd be a great little sidekick for a new Fix-it-Felix Jr game."

"You ready for this?" Ralph asked Vanellope as he put her down in her own, dented kart.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope smiled.

"All right, here goes nothing." Mike smiled back as she gave Vanellope a push and she rolled across the finish line.

Just as she crossed it, sparkles flickered everywhere and Sugar Rush was restored back into its sticky sweet beauty. The citizens of Sugar Rush soon flooded back into their world in amazement as this seemed to be a happy ending for them. Mike just hoped that everyone would start treating Vanellope nicer and better from now on due to the winning of the race.

Vanellope then suddenly rose up out of her kart, into the air and twirled as something magical began to happen. "Whoa! What's with all the magic sparkles?" she then asked.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that shot over Vanellope and it even hit the Sugar Rush citizens.

"Princess Vanellope?" Snowanna muttered to herself before cupping her mouth in amazement.

"I remember now, she's our princess!" Taffyta added.

A beautiful pink and white princess dress formed on Vanellope's body with a crown and a wand in her hand before her eyes widened as something deep inside of herself was also restored.

"Now I remember," Sour Bill's eyes widened before he rushed over and knelt down with the candy tree still stuck on his back. "All hail the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush: Princess Vanellope."

"_Princess_?" Lu's eyes widened. "Nobody said anything about that kid being a princess!"

The Sugar Rush racers looked at each other in panic as they knew they had to pay certain consequences as they remembered Vanellope's status and what they did to her because of King Candy.

"Hey, Vanellope, you know all that stuff we said earlier, that was all a joke, you know that, right?" Taffyta asked, trying to sound cool and innocent as she approached the black-haired girl.

"Yes, those were just jokes." Rancis added with a bashful chuckle.

"Typical." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... Executed." Vanellope soon declared in a regal voice as the racers looked hopeful until she finished her sentence.

"WHAT?!" The racers panicked for their lives.

"Goodness!" Og gasped.

"Oh, my land!" Felix frowned as the racers panicked.

"This place just got interesting." Calhoun smirked.

"You remind me of someone back home." Lu said to her.

"Ah... I'm just kiddin'," Vanellope smirked at her fellow racers. "Stop cryin', Taffyta."

"I'm trying!" Taffyta cried as her mascara was running. "It won't stop!"

"Wow. So this the real you. A princess." Ralph said as he took a look at Vanellope.

"Ralph, what are you, nuts? This isn't me," Vanellope replied as she concentrated and glitched right out of the dress and was back in her regular clothes. "This is me."

"That's a better look for you anyway." Mike said.

"Yeah, thanks." Vanellope nodded.

"Though if this place needs a princess, I'll gladly fill in." Lu offered.

The others laughed at that while Lu crossed her arms with a firm pout.

"What?" Ralph, Mike, Lu, and Og asked.

"Look, the code may say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am, guys, I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever," Vanellope defended. "I was here. I was there. I was glitching through the walls. I'm not giving that up."

"Good for you, kiddo." Mike approved.

"Pardon me for asking, but without a princess, who's gonna lead us?" Wynnchel soon asked.

"Yeah, who?" Duncan added.

"I'll be the new princess if you want." Lu said to Vanellope.

"Uh, nice try, kid, but that's still gonna be my territory," Vanellope replied. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy: President Vanellope von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?"

"Works for me." Mike shrugged.

"Aww..." Lu pouted in the background.

Og then patted his cousin on the back.

"Fix-it, Wreck-it, the arcade's about to open," Calhoun soon said. "Let's move 'em out!"

Felix then joined Calhoun in the shuttle parked by the finish line while Ralph gave one last goodbye to Vanellope.

"You know, you could just stay here and live in the castle with that Mike kid," Vanellope offered. "You'd have your own wing where no one would ever complain about your stench, or treat you bad ever again. You could be happy."

"I'm already happy. I've got the coolest friend in the world," Ralph replied as Vanellope smiled at that. "And besides, I've got a job to do, too. It may not be as fancy as being president, but it's my duty. And it's a big duty."

Vanellope chuckled at that. Mike, Lu, and Og smiled at Ralph and Vanellope's friendship.

"Ralph? Are you coming, brother?" Felix reminded his friend.

"Time to say goodbye." Og replied.

"Very well," Ralph said before sharing a fist-bump with Vanellope. "See ya later, President Fartfeathers."

"Au revoir, Admiral Underpants." Vanellope saluted.

"Is this what friends do?" Og asked.

"They're more like siblings if you ask me." Mike replied.

"And farewell, Baroness Boogerface." Ralph continued with Vanellope.

"Goodbye, Major Body Odor!"

"Hasta la vista-"

"RALPH!" Felix cried out in urgency.

"Alright, to be continued." Ralph replied.

"Yeah!" Vanellope smiled before running off with the Sugar Rush racers before she seemed to bump into Rancis.

The two blushed before helping each other up and they took each other's hands.

"So... How are we supposed to get home?" Mike asked Lu and Og.

"That's a good question." Lu replied.

Og paused thoughtfully as he played with his nosering to come up with an idea to get them back home.

"I guess you guys will just have to stay here forever." Vanellope shrugged as she was holding Rancis's hand as he blushed.

"We can't do that!" Mike told her. "We have lives! Our family and friends will wonder about us!"

Then suddenly, a portal appeared and there was a bright light as someone came out of it.

"Hey! Who are you? What're you doing here?!" Vanellope flinched from the bright light.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why, it's very simple," Xandir said as he was soon shown. "My name is-"

"Xandir! You came back for us!" Mike beamed as she stood with Lu and Og.

"Huh? Well, of course, I did, Mike," Xandir replied. "You were always like a little sister to me."

"Aww..." The Sugar Rush racers cooed.

"Alright, alright." Xandir smiled bashfully at them.

"How did you get in?" Mike asked. "Did you get Dexter to make some sort of game-jumping invention?"

"What I'd like to know is how he got out of his game in the first place and into the real world." Vanellope spoke up.

"Simple, it's cartoon physics." Ben Plotz's voice replied.

"Huh? Who the heck said that?" Vanellope glared.

"That doesn't make much sense to me anyway." Rancis shrugged as he stood with his possible new girlfriend.

"Actually, I had a little help from an old friend of mine," Xandir said before a sparkling and glittering golden light was shown and a pixie appeared. "Fairy Princess Willow."

The pixie smiled and waved bashfully once she was shown.

"She usually helps me in my game so that I can go on my never-ending quest to save Princess Rosalie." Xandir then told the others.

"Ohhhh..." The group replied, just taking his word for it and didn't even bother to question the insanity of that logic.

"Well, Mike, Lu, Og, are you ready to come back home then?" Xandir asked.

"Heck yeah!" Mike gasped. "Do you know how long we've been here?! What took you all these weeks?!"

"Mike, you, Lu, and Og have only been trapped in Game Central Station for two days," Xandir replied. "Time passes by a lot differently in this world than it does in the real world. Seriously, you should check out VideoLand someday."

"Huh. Well, okay, Xandir," Mike shrugged. "Let's go back home."

"I agree." Xandir smiled and nodded at them.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers told the trio goodbye as they went with Xandir and Fairy Princess Willow used her magic to take them out of the game and back into the real world. And luckily, not a moment sooner.

* * *

"Wow! Thanks, Fairy Princess Willow," Mike smiled at the pixie. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe someday if you visit a place called Neverland," Willow shrugged. "My sister and I are off to visit our favorite relative there."

"Oh, yeah?" Lu asked. "Who's your relative?"

"Aunt Tinkerbell of course." Willow replied.

"...Tinkerbell is your aunt?" Og asked, feeling surprised and perplexed.

"But of course!" Willow smiled like it was obvious.

"Of _course_ Tinkerbell's your aunt, that makes a _lot_ of sense." Mike muttered dryly.

"Willow, there you are," A bright red glowing light was shown before showing to be a redheaded fairy in a red dress, almost looking like a more feminine version of Mike. "We better get going if we want to see Aunt Tinkerbell along with her friends and The Lost Boys."

"You're right," Willow nodded before looking back to the others. "This is my sister: Fairy Princess Lilly."

"Hello there." Lilly smiled and waved at the trio.

Mike, Lu, and Og merely waved at them.

"See you around, Willow," Xandir smiled. "I look forward to your help in another future adventure after you visit your aunt."

"Of course, Xandir." Willow smiled back before she soon flew off to Neverland with Lilly which would be another story in enough itself.

"Seriously... Tinkerbell?" Mike commented. "Next thing you're gonna tell me, Biff and Jolene from The Neptunes are gonna be cousins with mermaids or something like that."

The quartet then shared a burst of group laughter like at the end of an old sitcom or Saturday morning cartoon from the 1970's.

"I do wonder what'll happen to Ralph and Vanellope in the video game world from now on?" Og commented.

"Who even knows anymore?" Mike shrugged. "They might be just a little bit happier."

"Come on, guys," Xandir smiled. "I know you deserve a ride back home after the weekend you just had."

"I'll say," Mike muttered. "Especially since I ran into Strawberry Sweetcake again."

* * *

And at that, they soon left Litwak Arcade which was going to have a brand new change for the better, indeed. Especially since Ralph was back in Fix-it-Felix Jr and learned that being a bad guy wouldn't be so bad. Felix and Calhoun decided to get married and Vanellope became a popular player in Sugar Rush Speedway and Ralph realized that he couldn't be that bad if someone like Vanellope liked him.

"And that concludes our story of Mike, Lu, & Og's Adventures of Wreck-it-Ralph AKA Day at the Litwak Arcade!" Ben concluded the story. "Though oddly, it wasn't exactly just a day... Kind of an odd title if you ask me. Plus Mike Mazinsky got to have a very wonderful birthday. Now, that's all for now and we'll see you next time! Buh-bye!" he then waved to the fourth wall. He then got up from his personal recording booth, shut out the lights, and left as the story ended.

A shadow was shown by the door before standing up and it went away mysteriously.

"Mazinsky, huh?" A pair of purple eyes with a disembodied voice commented in a chilling voice. "That name definitely sounds important... Perhaps I should look into this a bit more..." The voice then continued with a peal of dark laughter, sounding like a villain.

Who was this villain? Who knows? The story's over. You might as well go home if there's a sequel ever made to this or another crossover for _Mike, Lu, & Og_. Remember to Read & Review to PerkyGoth14!

The End


End file.
